Another Strange Way Around
by FusionCore
Summary: What would happen if Roxas didn't fade away to awaken Sora? Everyone have their own plans: Xemnas wanted to complete Kingdom Hearts, Diz wanted revenge, Riku wanted to awaken a friend, Roxas wanted to know what's going on about him, Sora wanted to get his memories back. New force interfered, everyone will have to change their plans... Desteny will take Another Strange Way Around.
1. Strange Ending, Another Begining

**Author notes**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and its characters; it's all a property of their rightful owners**

 **This picture belongs to FeraNelia, Square Enix and Walt Disney**

 **My first ever fanfiction so reviews, advices and critics appreciated**

 **First chapter will tell you about my oc he will play huge role in this story but the main idea I will try to pull off in this fic is failed fusion of Sora and Roxas and their coexistence after that. But to get to that point I will need to do some other chapters before that so please be patient.**

 **Thanks to OrgyMemberXVII and Jdkwinxgrl for giving me their opinion about this**

 **Special thanks to Aloria for beating some of her writing wisdom into me as well as to madger the begger for beting**

* * *

 **Prolog**

Infinite and empty wasteland of a pocket dimension

Burned out air

Earth melted to the point of lava

A rare shared of ruble not crashed by violently colliding magic

It was a third day of decisive battle for this world

The battle I was losing

Three long days of constant magical and sword clash tired me out as well as my injuries

But actually I was happy, didn't feel so alive in a long while, I though as I finally unleashed my last resort

I look at my opponents and can't hold a smirk

Just few moments ago their eyes were full of triumph. The villain they desperately fought for 3 days finally going down, were now full of despair

As they saw violent flurry of aura crystalizing around me no longer be able to hold its massive magical power in liquid form

"Damn monster where you got this power from?"

Shouted middle aged man with white hair and rainbow aura manifesting affliction to many sources of power, almost as much as me .He was wearing gray cloak that now was torned and burned in many places with traces of blood all over it. He was their leader, genius magician with mastery of elemental magic in both Order and Chaos forms and user of Space element. The main reason they managed to hold out against my spellcraft, Hentert Elementaliuses.

"Remember what I said to you in the beginning of our little quarrel, Matser Hentert? You can win this battle but just in cost of your lives "I said and added with grin "You really should be satisfied, you accomplished all you could do here. I held this move back because it fatal for the caster so feel free to celebrate success of your revenge while you sti..."

A bright flash of Light! I always evaded this attack before since it crashes most barriers I could use. This time however it just reflected back from my aura. That's attack user, young man with brown hair naked torso and trousers, was totally worn-out .Insanely radiating aura of light turned into twinkling weak glimmer. Gold Lightbringer could use just one power-Light however his connection to his element were much above what's normally should be possible to achieve.

"While you still have time, and that's not much'' I finished my sentence and begin to cast my last, final magic. Around a hundred spelcrafting arcs appeared from my aura and started to twist lines of reality around me, imbuing them with cascades of spells.

"What are you doing? Put up the defense!'' shouted my third opponent, dark haired sword master, Darkness and Time powers user Andrew. Middle aged man in black costume with red tattered cloak with black aura around him. Using his powers and skill with sword he could make a barrage of thousands attacks from all directions.

Hentert and Andrew exchanged glances and nodded, as they again combined their Time and Space powers to unleash their ultimate move, combining Time Freeze and Dimensional Restrict. That attack gave me a lot of troubles during our fight since I couldn't use Time element I had to counter it with Space spell 1 rank above which ate tons of energy.

This time however they used it as shield.

"Can anyone help us Gold, Axvin?"Asked Hentert

"I am totally dry" Light user answered.

"I will just mess up your magic, right now my powers can only destroy and kill, too bad that I can't kill him a 2 time'' Said last consciousness enemy standing before me, Death magic user and Necromancer . It was his attack that cornered me; he was the youngest of them all, once black hair now completely turned gray after a fight against another sub commander Maltekar. dark tatters all that left on him as well as gray aura with glimpses of dark and red colors. He really earned my respect , being just an underling of Hentert , he gave me more troubels than anyone else from them. I underestimated him, though it won't change the outcome

"In gratitude of defeating me allow me to show you the power of World Obliterator 3 Rank Intersid Antriban " I said as I finished preparing my attack.

''Actually it I good it ended this way'' I though ''Was I to survive this fight, the mastermind behind this would dispose of me anyway .No one need a pawn that refuses to follow orders, also before this fight I prepared a successor, all is left to do now is transfer my power to him with my last breath and cover his actions. This flashy attack will do the trick

I look at my opponents for the last time and smirk at their effort with shielding themselves ''It won't even slowdown from that'' I thought ''Magical bomb I prepared will affect reality itself, changing the flow of events and how they interact with each other ,that barrier they put up will be swept away swiftly.

''well seems I couldn't win this game, but I didn't lose it either .this time a weak pawn managed ,against all odds, to set the game into stalemate earning itself at least a draw''

With that I activated my Beta Anomaly, ultimate Event power spell.

Flash of light swept all away.

* * *

 **World That Never Was**

Darkness

Emptiness

I found myself flying in a dark void. There was no sound, no light, and no sense of time. Just I think I could feel a little movement forward. Don't know how much time has passed…

Suddenly a flicker of light appeared ahead and the current drugged me toward it.

"Was it some kind of warp gate?" I though when passing through it.

First thing I noticed was unrestrained vision I had. Clearly I didn't have a physical body at this point and, perhaps was some sort of spirit?

With my new vision I looked into world I was thrown into.

Gloomy panorama appeared before me. Night sky was covered by thick clouds with bright heart-shaped moon. This was without a doubt a huge source of magical energy and one I was not familiar with. The weather was stormy with pouring rain and strong wind, good I didn't have a body to feel it! On the ground there were a huge city illuminated by moons pale light. There weren't too much remarkable about it, yes it was rather big but not really huge, expect for a massive gray colored castle floating over a huge crater, and overall strange lack of citizens. Surely the weather weren't that great, but still in a city this big there always should be some kind of commotion. So I guess it was mostly abandoned by some kind of reason.

Though seems there were some kind of life in this city I though as I saw, in flash of lightings, black hooded figure running through street in hands it had 2 strange objects.

And then unknown force again dragged me, this this time closer to the city, to where that figure were running. I couldn't control anything. "Seems I have to play the role of observer for now" I though with irony.

When I got closer to that I figure, I realized that it wasn't just running from bad weather, he was fighting some kind of dark creatures and, in large numbers. Their height was around half meter, humanoid form with yellow eyes and head, which resembled a jester's cap. They had short hands with large sharp claws. Those creatures were very agile and tricky; they could hide in the ground and do some acrobatics, but seems it doesn't really bother the hooded figure. He was cutting through all that swarm like hot knife through butter!

The hooded figure was using 2 strange similar weapons; they resembled a hybrid of sword and axe. I could feel that they were enchanted; one pitch black with darkness, another one white with glowing axe part with light respectively. Their owner also had magical powers, although muffed by that black cloak, I could feel aura of light and darkness oozing from him. He wielded his weapons with great mastery, indicating a huge amount of practice, and from what I could say, the clocked swordaxe wielder was in hurry to that huge flying castle.

The cloaked figure arrived at huge plaza with tall building in the middle of it. Seemingly endless swarm of dark creatures suddenly ended. So suddenly it smelled like a trap. Look like he also figured that out stopping to run. Then I saw a bit of his face hidden by hood, it was a face of blond teenager, eyes still hidden by forelock hair. The teenager slowed down and calmly walked to the center of plaza, getting into a stance, slightly bending both legs and leaning forward with his 2 weapons in forward grip. As if waiting for it darkness with yellow eyes rushed from all corners of plaza.

Not even slightly intimidated by that, the hooded fighter meets that dark wave with his swordaxes. Now I could get a better look at his battle skills, and, heh, I wasn't disappointed by deal with attacks from all sides, in addition to his usual attacks, he performed roundhouse slashes disposing of dark creatures not only in front, but also in the back, effectively clearing space and then dashing forward , avoiding being surrounded .But dark creatures didn't loosen the onslaught and soon blond fighter were surrounded. Seeing this he jumped in the air ,keeping slashing the following opponents , seeing some shadows falling on him from the sky he throw his weapons at them . While disarmed he finally casted some magic. Here I was disappointed a bit just basic elemental spells; lightning, ice and fire-clearly magic wasn't his strong point, however that was enough to clear the lending for him, as he resummoned his weapons. Dark jester capped creature finally stopped going forward. From what I saw I would estimate that teen's power as a good 2 rank war mage, standard elite forces of average world, not bad at all.

Suddenly he glanced to the roof of that tall building, following that gaze I noticed another dark figure this time ,however without hood, but with bandaged eyes and silver hairs "Another odd character.'' I though.

Normal pov

Lost in thought and lacking direction, Roxas wandered the dark city. Everything had gone to pieces since he left the Organization. 'Why?' It was a constant question on his mind. 'Why did it turn out like this? Why me? Why Xi... Xi...'

A sharp piercing pain in his chest stole his breath and Roxas swallowed hard. Pulling a seashell from his pocket, he gripped it and with some difficulty remembered: "Xion."

 **'She's gone.'**

His gaze went to the keyblade in his other hand. He wanted to throw it, but knew that even if he did, it would come back. There was no escaping this. Whatever this was. Answers were all Roxas was after. 'I have a right to know!' And he wasn't going to take being brushed off anymore. Axel wouldn't answer him, Xemnas certainly wouldn't answer. The only choice he had left was to go elsewhere. Someone had to know... But recent events had left him shattered inside, full of grief and rage.

'She's gone. But I'll make her last wish come true. I'll free Kingdom Hearts.'

Putting the seashell away, his leather glove squeaked in protest as his grip on the keyblade's hilt tightened. Setting his eyes on Castle Oblivion, Roxas started forward. It was reckless. It was undoubtedly stupid. But Roxas was determined to get some retribution for the wrongs that had been dealt.

He was running to castle Heartless, as always, got on his way, but lost in thoughts he didn't noticed them right away. His trusty body acted on its own, starting to cut through them in familiar combos, which was honed through this long year. When Roxas came back to his senses and looked at his work, his eyes became full of dark satisfaction "Too bad this hearless here isn't Saix or Xemnas, but" Roxas though and turned his gaze on Organization Castle, squinting his eyes in ominous look and finished "But their turn will also come, I will make sure of it!".

A square plaza with little skyscraper in the middle appeared before him . Suddenly the way was cleared from all heartless. From his experience Roxas could say that it's either a huge "boss" heartless near or those neoshadows preparing a swarm attack. Tightening the grip on the keyblade hilts Roxas moved to the plazas center, getting into his usual stance and preparing himself. It was the second case, Roxas realized as a horde of neoshadows came after him. Clenching his teeth "I don't have time for this!" he thought, but in the same time Roxas was happy for opportunity to let go of some steam and frustration, which was building up for a while now, and to practice his dual wielding, which he obtained just after his fight against Xi … .

Even more frustrated, Roxas interrupted his thoughts and engaged into the battle. Despite all hatred and grief that raged in his heart, his head remained cool. Roxas quickly realized that heartless heavy outnumbering him and might get him cornered, that's it, if Roxas doesn't make some free space. Then he jumped and thrown his hated weapon in a raid, greeting the neoshadows with it. While disarmed Roxas outbreak in casting fury, clearing his landing with elemental magic.

Landing on the base of skyscraper, he noticed that heartless stopped coming at him for a moment. And then, like being watched, he glanced on top of the building, noticing a black figure. Roxas clenched his teeth, recognizing that face," The impostor! I meet him briefly with my other friend … her name was… Was x…Xion! It's partly his fault for what happened to her, I am sure of it!" he though, jumping on the wall and started running toward him, slightly supporting his footing with magic. "You will be the first one!" Roxas though with malevolence, his glove again squeaked in protest.

Intersid pov

Looking on silver haired figure on top of that building, I examined him. He was young, I think around same age as the other one, he was unarmed at that point and his magical aura was similar to that of the blond, also light and darkness, to the point, I thought, they might be somehow related .But actually no, I think silver haired had more affliction to darkness, and the blond to light respectively.

After exchanging glance with each other the hooded blond jumped to the wall of the building, starting to run on it toward the top. He hurled his weapon, aiming to the other. Silver haired, instead of dodging or blocking it, jumped from where he stood and catched that strange axe-sword in its flight. They meet in the process of climbing/falling exchanging another glance. Was that some kind of greeting? From what I saw I could say that they were much related: Same clothes same magical signature and same hostility towards those black creatures, I added, seeing how just after landing unhooded fighter began disposing of them. The other one after getting to the top jumped back to the ground, right away joining the other. Those 2 were pretty agile! Together they got rid of those black jesters, fight ended with them standing back to back in their stances. Realizing that they left alone, each of them jumped from the other, creating a good distance between them. That's where I again was pulled closer to that pair, and heard their conversation.

 **Give it back!**

 _Why do you have the keyblade?_

 **I'd like to know! Why are you trying to stop me?**

 _Because I want the rest of Sora memories back_

 **Sora ,Sora, Sora! Enough about Sora!**

 _Do you have some kind of plan?_

 **I'm going to set Kingdom Hearts free! Then everything can go to the way it was! Me, and Axel, and..and her can go on having ice cream together**

 _Her? You mean Xion? It's a struggle just to remember the name now, isn't it? Either way I can't let you go doing anything crazy._

 _If you try and make contact with Kingdom Hearts, the last thing you'll get is your life back. The Organization will destroy you._

 **Then why won't you help me with this you are their enemy too right? Help me set kingdom hearts free and Then I will go and see that Sora person.**

 _They are but so are you. You Is what keeping Sora asleep, you stole his memories. You shouldn't have existed in the first place! Just like Xion._

 **Just like Xion? You all keep saying that she was a failure, a puppet and now me too? I had enough of this! Half of what happened to Xion was your fault you…you… flipped her switch and then things ended up like this! But if you help me with my plan I am still willing to forgive you.**

 _Who needs a forgiveness of Nobody? And about Xion she did what worked best for everyone, too much to expect from you it seems, and besides who was the one who killed her?_

 **Shu-u-u-ut Uu-u-up!**

And that's where their fight begins, But before that:

From that dialog I heard just now, i got some tips about the scenery. First that strange weapon is called Keyblade and it seems to have some importance. Also they mentioned some kind of Organization. Well just that name gave me bad and familiar vibe, as if, they were talking about MY former "Organization". Seems that huge flying castle was its headquarters. To the next: Kingdom Hearts, well It might be anything actually, maybe this abandoned city, having a heart shaped moon would fit in the name. And lastly persons named Xion and Sora play big role in this story.

And back to the fight. Frankly speaking I wasn't really impressed, since I just took part in hundreds time more difficult one. It started as they both got into stances silver haired held his weapon above himself in right hand and left arm was placed forward as if preparing a defending spell. The other one took his keyblade into 2 hands and withdrawed behind his back, slightly leaning forward and bending his knees.

Blond dashed forward, quickly jumping from side to side and slashing from different directions. The other one was on the defensive, blocking that assault with some kind of magic shield in left hand and tried to counter with huge diagonal slashes and thrusts. Most of them however were dodged or just barely touched the others cloak. I noticed they both echanted their weapons with light attribute, extending their reach, no one of them however used darkness. At that point I could say they were pretty even.

Seeing this is getting nowhere silver headed went into offence, slightly levitating over the ground and then short warped over the others head and, slamming his keyblade into the ground, creating a huge shockwave of light. Blond noticed that at time and jumped behind avoiding the main hit, but not the shockwave, that sent him flying, while flying he back flipped, skillfully landing on his legs and arm. The other again warped, this time appearing with a fast frontal slash. As if waiting for that, the blond dashed forward and parried that thrust with strong side strike, and unleashing a powerful barrage of hits, empowered with light, sending his opponent flying to the ground. He managed to block few hits of that assault with shield, but most attacks got to him. Blond landed near his opponent, preparing to hit.

 _How can you be so strong?_

 **Shut up!**

Having said that, the blond strike down with his weapon. The other however managed to strike back, with force enough to disarm his opponent, and send him flying. Silver haired fighter came closer to his knocked opponent and thrusted his weapon to the ground near his head, that was now unhooded. Clearly he needed him alive for whatever reason. Blond, however, managed to recover and quickly grabbed his stolen keyblade, attacking his enemy. The other dodged it by jumping back.

 **I got my keyblade back and now you disarmed! Why don't you quit?**

 _Come on Sora I thought YOU were stronger then that!_

 **Huh? Get real! Look which of us is winning! Huh?**

 _So it's true you really are his Nobody guess Diz were right after all_

 **What are you talking about?! I am not Sora! I am me Nobody else!**

With that blond summoned his 2 keyblade, that flew to the side, and dashed forward attacking silver haired with both keyblades . He managed to dodge from first, just to get a clean slash from the other. With this silver haired landed to the ground, holding his injured side and heavily breathing.

 **How many times do I have to beat you?!**

 _Alright, you have left me with no other choice_

 **What?**

 _I have to release the dark power in my heart. The dark power that I have been holding back…_

 _Even…_

 _If it changes me forever…_

Having said that he removed the bandage from his eyes and after that, with a scream, released a massive amount of darkness. That power was clearly of 1 rank; in the most worlds power users usually can't become much stronger than that. Up till now all that fight was by using upper 2 rank abilities and were almost even, but now if blond don't have a move with equal strength he is most likely finished.

Blond didn't prepare any move of equal strength and just got into fighting position, clear mistake right there. As the darkness faded, silver haired appeared again, now floating in the air with his arms crossed. His appearance completely changed, it was now of a grown up man with darker skin, much longer hair and yellow eyes. His aura became almost completely dark with just small glimmer somewhere deep within. Without a doubt battle transformation and, seems it was with some side effects. Behind his back a big dark creature floated. It resembled the ones from before.

It was over in instant. Silver haired warped near the blond and that creature caught him in its big hand, lifting and squeezing him, until the blond lost consciousness and dropped his weapons. All he could do was to say "huh", completely caught off guard. "I have accepted it." Silver haired said, holding the blond. And that was the last thing I could see, because the power that guided me though this event made another move.

I flew straight towards the defeated blond chest and with a contact, I blacked out. Last thing I tough was: "what I got myself again into?"

* * *

 **Well there it is I hope you liked in this dialogs I also used lines from manga and made some myself hope it not too oc review and comments would be great as well as some ideas of how to improve this!**


	2. Forgotten Story, Uknown Story

**Author notes**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and its characters; it's all a property of their rightful owners**

 **This picture belongs to FeraNelia, Square Enix and Walt Disney**

 **Alright here is a 2 chapter**

 **Special thanks for Aloia-Sensei fo guiding me through this**

 **I hope i managed to do this less info-dump that it was at the begining**

 **Well this chapter will tell you more about Intesid past and about Xion past**

 **So you might want to skip this to latter chapter when lol it will be done.**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

 **well at the main part**

 **Intersid thoughs,talking**

 _Xion thoughts, talking  
_

 ** _Intersid past_**

* * *

Flash of light came from Roxas body and Riku in his Ansem form was thrown away

Intersid pov

I was crashed into that boy body, it felled like jumping into water from big height: Pain from hit and then heaviness from surrounding water. I could no longer see anything, but after some time I heard, although with difficulties, the following:

" _Diz, he could feel Sora…"said Low voice which belonged to that silver haired darkness user_

"Oh he told you how he "felt", did he?" said another new voice it was deep and sharp it continued spatting:

Ridiculous. A Nobody cannot feel anything!

 _If he had met Sora things might have been different._

And after this there were silence for around some time. I figured that Diz he was referring to earlier was probably him.

Then at some point the dialog continued

 _Will it work?_

If we can maintain the simulated town until Namine finishes chaining together Soras memories.

 _What will happen to Roxas?_

He holds half of Sora power within him in the end he will have to give it back. Until then he will need another personality to throw off his pursuers.

 _Good riddance, all he did was causing troubles to all_

Oh and I though you held some sympathy toward him… though symphating a Nobody is nonsense

 _Honestly I would if knocking him off didn't come with such… a big price. In the end he caused troubles to me too, that bastard._

It was all for Soras awakening…

 _Yeah you are right… Diz . It's all for Sora, to make amends for him._

Then I seem to black out.

* * *

 **Light come back to me. First thing I saw was setting sun, that lite up a small town, a sea and green hills. It was a huge contrast to that world with heart-shaped moon. It had color and live. Second thing I realized I could feel again! I checked my body form and saw a gray silhouette, a bit transparent and glimmering. I stood on top of some tower. And then I heard a young female voice "Who are you?", Looking at that direction I noticed a black hooded figure, sitting on the edge of the fence. That coat was exactly the same as those two fighters wear back then. She turned her hooded face to see me.**

 **"Good question" I say and move to the edge of the fence, to seat there, with some distance between us.**

 **While moving hurricane of thoughts run through my mind. Was I found out? Why, when and where did my scheme went wrong?**

 **Or maybe it didn't? But then why was I still alive? I was sure to completely erase my being from existence, and for a good reason. Things much worse than death, will await Inferno servant, who was foolish enough to die at wrong place.**

 **One thing was clear though.**

 **I was on the leash again, and a tight one at that. Whoever the "Master" was, didn't even try to hide it.**

 **Funny thing I should have been in despair after realizing all this, but… I wasn't, instead I felt a huge relief, a long forgotten feeling. It was a bit too much after all, even for someone like me – to be in constant despair. After constantly being on guard, calculating, dissembling and so on, I wanted to be myself; even if for a little bit.**

 **"Who I was, really? Heh it's a bit complicated." I thought, watching the sunset.**

 **How should I act this time? Seems she has no clue who am I, well at least it appears this way…**

 **Damn it all, I will just play as myself for once, I so tired of all the act I had to do over past years …**

 **And if one who in charge don't like this than he is free to stop me!**

 **I guess I can tell you my story if you explain me what's going on, deal?**

 _Wait first why are you here in the first place? There shouldn't be anyone else beside me. She asked with suspicion._

 **Why I here you ask? Heh I don't know really, not like I came here by my own will. Frankly speaking I don't know why I even still exist after what I did.**

Hooded girl seemed to listen with interest

 **Anyway seems like we stuck here for the time being, so how about we share some stories about how we ended up here, to kill some time?**

She sighed and said:

 _Sure. I think no one even remembers my name by now. After I played my role and faded away. I was supposed to stay in oblivion alone, forgotten. But then you appeared… you know, I couldn't hope to talk to anyone again, so I really glad I can share my story with someone._

I noticed a small smile under the hood. She raised her hand and with a flash two blue colored ice creams appeared in it,

"Here try it; it's called sea-sault ice cream" She said, giving me one of them.

 _I used to eat it together with my friends here on this clock tower, Roxas and Axel, after completing our daily missions. We sited here together just like we do now, talking about evrything… it was my only ray of light in pitch black darkness_.

 **You look like you want to get some weight off your shoulders. You know i heared a lot of sad stories so you found a right person to hear you out. And actually I might want to get some weight off myself.**

 _Ok why not tell me your name first?_

 **It's Intersid, nice to meet you. And let me guess yours, might you be Xion?**

 _How..!? How you know it? And how you even remember it?_

"Bingo" I thought ''I think I starting to see the scenario here".

 **Well before getting here I witnessed a dialog between two people they mentioned your name. As for why I remember it … why I shouldn't remember something I just heard? I think my memory a bit better than this heh.**

 _I was told not even memories of me will remain…_

 **Well maybe I didn't have memories of you before or maybe it's because I here with you now so it's not affecting me.**

 _Hmm, maybe well why won't you start your story? I want to know you a little better…_

 **Alright where to start? I think best from the beginning...**

 **It's started 25 years ago I think. I was born on some average world. Lived my life had fun with friends and didn't have a care in the world, until one day my world was attacked. I was 5 back then, it happened suddenly. I didn't even have a time to feel fear; just saw a bright flash at the horizon. And then fall into portal that appeared under me. I was recused by some strange people; they told me they were searching for gifted people who can wield magic. And that I have a lot of potential as well as luck they were near ,they didn't told me anything about who destroyed my home. I vowed to get revenge for my parents, friends and world as I watched a flaming globe my planet turned into, from a window of a space ship that my rescuers used.**

 _That some sad beginning, you must have been in pain… To lose all people that was dear to you, without being able to do anything…_

 **Yes you are right, ironically though it all was set up by very same people who rescued me, but I realized that many years later.**

 _What, that's terrible?! Why would they do that?_

 **Well mostly they needed a good motivation and the fact that they destroyed entire world just for that shows that I was "valuable" for them.**

 _I am sorry, I shouldn't have asked…._

 **Don't be you have nothing to do with this. Let's move on?**

 _Yeah, sure_

 **My rescuers delivered me on one of their bases; it was stationed on a planet named Adamant. There my training began… It was hard, very hard. They never went easy on me due to my age, I was educated by accelerated methodic in regular subjects, martial arts and, most of all – magic, along other students.**

 _That must have been hard…_

 **It sure was, but I didn't have much choice back then. Our teachers were very strict; they used various punishments to enforce rigid discipline and good studying.**

 _What jerks!_

 **Ha-ha they sure were, but actually their teaching saved me more than once, so I can't really complain.**

 _Really? What were they teaching you for?_

 **They were preparing us to become battle mages.**

 _Wow that sounded cool, way better role than a puppet…_

 **I wouldn't be so sure; they never really saw us as humans, rather as tools. They did a good job in training us though.**

 _I don't like those guys even more now; they remind me of my former masters… Same desire to use other as tools, I know it all too well…_

 **Well I think everyone with power will try to manipulate others, it's really natural, and I wasn't troubled by that at that point.**

 _It's natural? Do you really mean it?_

 **I think so? Why? Most people with power tried doing this, one way or another.**

" **Including me" I though**

 _She sighs "Ok let's continue with your story, you said there were other students; what were they like?"_

 **Most of all were humans, but there were students from other races as well.**

 _Other races?! Like what?_

 **Well like elves, dwarfs, there was even a dragon…**

 _Dragon!? For real? What was he like; I mean did you talk to him?_

 **Not much, he had a really bad temper… actually I wasn't at good terms with fellow students, most of them were much older, and they would bully me, if there weren't such a strict discipline.**

 _It must been hard…_

 **It sure was… can I continue?**

" _Yeah sure go on." She smiles._

 **Well the training was harsh, but my desire for revenge pushed me on to keep fighting, and it gave results. During this 6 years of training I tried to find out about what exactly my superior's goals are , but I wasn't very successful. The organization I was a part of appeared to be very secretive, so the lower ranks were kept at dark about its true purpose. When I turned 11, I finished my basic training; they gave me 2 rank in terms of magical power and skill, which was impressive for just graduated apprentice.**

 _Wait a bit can you explain a few things? It's not like we in haste now, right?_

 **I suppose… You see I am a bit embarrassed to tell this story and I never was a smooth talker….**

 _You just skip 6 years of your story, what happened during that time? And tell me more about your ranking and most important about that organization…_

 **Wow you are persistent I starting to feel like I am on interrogation here.**

 _I am sorry I just, just wanted to understand you a little bit better…. You look like a good person, with a similar past… I understand there are things you want to keep to yourself._

 **Alright, can I continue? You wanted to know about our ranking? Well it started from 3 up to 1, each rank supposedly 100 times stronger than one bellow. About that organization I will say a bit latter…**

 _Sure go on I won't ask much until you finish._

 **After that my live as battle mage started. I started to get missions. At first they were pretty simple, for example disposing of some wild monsters that troubled locals, or disposing of group of bandits. We were dispatched in small groups via portals, or several days or weeks depending on the mission difficulty. Soon however missions became more difficult. The planet system I lived in wasn't peaceful. Many worlds were in permanent war against each other, and our "respective" organization provided them us as mercenaries.**

 **From this point onward I was grateful to my teachers for beating their training into me, it saved my live more than once. I was on many battlefields big and small, from little skirmishes to enormous general battles. I learned many things during that phase or rather I had to, if I wanted to stay alive.**

 _Well that really reminded me of my own Organization, Organization XIII, they also constantly send me on missions, and they weren't this long, though usually they were done in half of a day… but there were a constant fighting, fighting, fighting without end… Really the more I hear, the more similar our stories sound._

 **Half a day? That's quick! What were exactly you fighting?**

 _Heartless, black creatures that capture hearts…_

 **Hmm I think I understand what you mean by that... Alright let's go on…**

 **4 years passed like this I wasn't a greenhorn apprentice I used to be. My magic power and skills rose tremendously since then. I have seen horrors of war in their worst form, I killed, I got injured, I have seen many fellow mages from Adamant died before me. I watched and learned from their mistakes, to not share their fate. I got taste of victories and loses, and realized you win as long as you stay alive, that became my motto for quite some time.**

 **On that war I got my first real friends and comrades. We fought alongside each other, covered backs and saved the other lives many times. Those were good times. Outside of the battlefield we shared hardship and simple joys of a camp live. Everyone there had their own story about getting into that mess some were casual, some more tragic than my. Unfortunately not many of them survived until the end of war.**

" _That was really sad part; I know what it's like to lose friends" She said with sympathy._

 _You don't have to talk about this if it hurts…_

 **Thanks**

 **At the thirteen I was promoted to 1 rank, and after the war ended, due to my achievements during the war to arch rank. It was a huge feat to accomplish, most power users take entire live to get to this rank, many can't get past 1 and even 2. Although back then I would rather trade this power to save some of my comrades. Many envied me; some even tried to challenge me. After beating up most notorious characters, and proving I am up to archmage rank; others started to respect me and my skills.**

 _Archmage? You didn't mention that rank._

 **Well it's a special rank, not many get it, it was meant as a stepping stone from a mage to…**

 _To what?_

" **Hmm I don't want to tell this part, it will surely turn her against me, well I suppose I was honest enough for today** _"_

 **To World Obliterator, don't ask me about it, I don't know much, since i failed at becoming one, and that brought me many troubles, much more than that war.**

 _Oh, alright you don't have to…_

 **Thanks**

 **After my returning to Adamant I got a proposal from magical academy director, to work as instructor there. During the war many experienced instructors were wiped out and he was in dire need of new experienced teachers. To prepare for my new work, I underwent another curse of trainings. I lasted a year and was very intense. I filled the holes in knowledge I got during the war, and also got general idea about teaching, since I aspired to become an instructor.**

 _Becoming instructor? What teaching was like?_

 **I will get to that too**

 **At the end of that curse I fully mastered my magical power. I had a great affliction to elemental magic, also had a good ability in controlling Space element, in others magical schools I was mediocre, but could use most of them, which was also pretty rare.**

 _Wow that sounds powerful, wish I had that kind of power when… Ah, never mind._

 **I literally paid for that power in blood; it wasn't easy to achieve it.**

 _Yes I know, but I would be ready to pay the price_ **,** _if it could help me back then..._

… **.. Well I understand**

 **And so at 16 I started to work as instructor, remembering how the training I received saved my life, I never went easy on my students, I was hated and cursed ,but I hope my efforts helped at least some of them to survive.**

 _Wait couldn't you go easier on them, you ended up becoming what you hated!_

 **Like I said my opinion about the methods changed, when that training saved me, and even more when I started to work with those "students".**

 _Hmm sorry for disrupting you again then…_

 **That's fine…**

 **My live became calm and quite. The planet system was drained and ravaged after last war and was forced to become more peaceful. I got more free time. I spend it on improving my magical skills, uncovering the mystery behind the organization, and of course investigating destruction of my home world, searching for culprit.**

 **After I got to the higher rank the veil of secrecy about my superiors was pulled a bit. It appeared that this organization governed many worlds such as Adamant, and each of them has a purpose of gaining and advancing as much magical users as they can. The purpose of that was still unclear, as well as the organization name. It wasn't much better with the investigation either, at the beginning all I got was a rough area of searching that was around several planetary systems.**

 _Governed many worlds? Wow that sounds powerful; mine own just 1, no 2 worlds._

 **Well that's sounds interesting; hope to hear more of it, when your turn comes.**

 _Sure, I will tell everything I know_

 **Another year passed like this. Adamant became my new home. I got all I could wish for: money, friends, and good work .The opposite sex giving me enough attention. I could enjoy this live, yet I didn't. The weight of unfulfilled revenge was a heavy burden that kept tormenting me. With years my feeling of vengeance was muted quite a bit, after the war I became much more cynical, but in the same time my resolve of fulfilling it strengthened as well.**

 _By some reason, blushing Xion asked "Was that revenge that important to you ,couldn't you just abandon it at that point? "_

 **If i could to redo it again I would probably stayed there, not moving that path. But revenge is very important too, I never believed you should forgive your** **offenders. That revenge brings if not true justice than a proper retribution.**

 _I partly agree on that, there are defiantly things that couldn't be forgiven. Please continue_

 **My efforts were soon noticed, by someone with high position, someone who pulled the strings behind many things there. It was the first time I saw a World Obliterator, they said to hold power much higher than us mages, and were considered as gods by some, which wasn't that much off the mark actually. He proposed to help fulfilling my revenge, by giving everything needed, including transport, Intel and most important - time, but in return he will take my freedom away afterwards. I asked for time to decide and was given a day. I went to the director for advice, we were on good terms with him, in fact he became like father to me. He already knew about this and explained the details to me…**

 _So there was someone who became close to you, I glad. And what about that world obliterator thing was he an important person?_

 **Well the director took care of me for a while; I believe he planned me as his successor. Things could be different if I didn't accept that mission. And that other bastard, the word "monster" not even begins to describe him.**

 _What have he done to you?_

 **What have he done? Ha-ha-ha you have no idea….. He have done EVRYTHING to me, EVERYTHING he could and couldn't.**

…

 **I was given a special solo mission with a goal of destroying the culprit's world. I was given a personal spaceship, access to armory, material support and a time limit of a year to finish this mission…**

* * *

Suddenly the world around them started to glimmer and gradually became more transparent. The mental landscape round them started to disappear and Xion and Intersid along with it

"Uuugh…" Xion gasp from sudden weakness and thrown the unfinished ice cream to the floor.

"Aargh" Intersid hissed and though "this is a magical attack! Quick I have to defend against it!". "First got to know what I dealing with." He though relaxing and letting the unfriendly energy move through him, analyzing it "Ggrh… Its Mind attribute! Not good I never was too good with it! And seems i can't muster any power in this form, even to create a simple shield! ... Only one way then, I have to try and reflect the energy from this spell back, in hopes to disrupt its form and cancel it. In other words fight fire with fire"

"Aargh" Xion started to fall back from the fence.

 **Damn it! She is disappearing. No you can't die on me yet, at least not until I get what's going on… But seems I actually made more or less good impression, that's good hope it will pay off**

Intersid caught her and said "Don't sleep! Stay with me!" and in the same time starting reflecting the mind energy back. The world around them immediately became more real stopping to disappear.

"Intersid?" she asked with a weak voice.

 **Call me Inter, and talk, talk - as long as you don't sleep you won't disappear, trust me on this**

 _Inter please don't, just don't. I… I never was meant to exist, and now it's time for me to go…_

 **Stupid, not meant to exist where you took that idea from?**

 _But that's true! I was created I was a Replica, I shouldn't have been._

 **Look, I don't know what a Replica is but in my opinion it doesn't matter whatever you were created, borne or hatched, what matter is what kind of person you are.**

 _But you don't understand…_

 **Well sure I don't, you didn't anything about yourself yet! So maybe instead of blaming yourself for being alive, you try to explain the situation to me, while I saving both of us.**

Xion was a bit taken aback by that. And continued with warmer voice

 _You know you remind me one of my friends; you two have something in common._

 **Glad you had reasonable friend… You know I think I starting to find the right frequency, when I find it the world around us will stop disappearing. Do you feel any better Xion?**

 _Yes, thank you Inter._

And then she started her story..

 _I was created around a year ago…_

 **At that moment I was struck with a sharp sense of guilt talking about all his years so casually, yet this girl only lived a year… and that was not all I was struck with, this waves of mental energy…. They brought back memories, memories I didn't want to remember along with strong ,almost unbearable headache…**

 _First thing I remember was awakening in a blankly white room and aged nobody named Vexen , at that time I didn't know what a Nobody and I was, I hardly even felt anything at all, and was more like a machine. Vexen was my creator, and the first person I ever saw. He was proud of making me; I was his first successful creation. He never however treated me as a person but rather as a puppet, which I actually was. I didn't understand anything at that time, just obediently did all I was ordered, like a good puppet should._

 **Xion, can you tell me what a Nobody is? I believe you know that now.**

 _Right. I suppose it will make much more sense that way, well a Nobody is what's left when a person with a strong will losses their heart._

 **Loses heart? You don't refer to arrrgh…. An organ here? Is it something ghr… different?**

 _Inter! What's happening?!_

 **Heh don't worry, it's just recoil from AArggh!**

" _ **You know there aren't many humans among our ranks our race don't has that good ability for magic…"**_

" **This voice! It makes me almost choke with hearted" I though, trying to focus on my work**

"… _ **So I took the troubles to look after you, don't disappoint me now, "Younger Brother"."**_

" **Damn hypocrite! All you ever wanted was another pawn for your game!"**

 _Inter can I help with anything?_

 **Like I said it's just a recoil from that magic attack, no avoiding it , I will have to endure it for time being…. Ghhh well so what is that heart you talked about?**

 _To tell the truth I didn't know myself_

 **Xion that really not helping…**

 _The Organization goal was to gather hearts from heartless to complete great Kingdom Hearts._

 **Kingdom Hearts I heard that name before, what exactly it is?**

 _It's a heart-shaped moon._

 **Arh I see…., I get it now. Xion it's hard for me to tal…**

" _ **We the Inferno- we are group of rebels who defies God….**_ **"**

… **k right now, so please continue where you left…**

"… _ **.or as he is more commonly known - The Creator"**_

 _Inter is there at least anything I could help you with?_

 **Xion please your voice will anchor me to reality it's argh… harder than I thought It would be….**

 _Alright…_

 _Vexen actually wasn't that bad, he was a bit self-centered and proud Nobody, which was sure all his surroundings don't appreciate his great intelligence; but he treated me with care, like I was favorite toy or important subject. He ran me through various tests, and at the end of which he was very satisfied. At some point I was given a name, it was Xion._

" _ **There actually were other groups before us, but they weren't very sucssesful…."**_

 _After given a name I was introduced to other members of the Organization XIII. I was taken into a round white room with thirteen thrones in there and thirteen figures in black coat observed me. 2 pairs of eyes cached my attention : the first belonged to gray haired man , which was on the highest throne- Xemnas he was the Organization Superior; the other belonged to a young blond boy who sited on the lowest throne – Roxas. Even then I felt a deep connection between us – I was partly his Replica and partly a Replica of Sora, but I found that out latter in future, when it was too late to fix anything…_

"… _ **.They all ended up being completely anihilated, as would we , if we don't keep fighting"**_

 _After this I was left in a care of Saix, blue haired Nobody with cold yellow eyes, he was among few who knew about my real identity and he always despised me for it, treating me like a thing. After some basic trainings I finally could summon my keyblade, and started to get missions involving collecting hearts from heartless._

" _ **Our main enemies…. Well they are stronger than us…**_ _"_

 _At that time I got to a mission with all Organization members at least once. Most of them treated me like one of them, since only few know my real indefity as a Replica. They all were very different: some acted almost like having a heart, like Demix, most of them, however were cold and rationale, as a Nobody should be. All of them treated me with some sort of respect, since I had a keyblade. Only a keyblade wielder could collect hearts by destroying heartless. And that was Organization XIII main goal: collect enough hearts to complete Kingdom Hearts – an enormous heart-shaped moon, which floated above Organization XIII Castle. Organization members believed that by completing it, they will get their hearts back, which was a desire of every Nobody - to get a lost heart back, to be complete again._

" _ **to stand up to them we use certain tricks…"**_

 _Around 2 weeks from introduction I got my first missions with Roxas , he was the first person I opened myself to. I think it was natural that we got along since we both were around same age and we both wielded a keyblade. After a third day Roxas first time invited me to the ice cream on this clock tower._

" _ **We tried to make a better world that isn't controlled by Fate but ended up creating this nightmare"**_

 _2 important events happened in the next days : first half of Organization members went to Castle Oblivion and the second was that Roxas collapsed in one explained to me why it happened. But I started to take care of him._

" _ **You served as World Obliterator for 3 years now…"**_

 _After almost a month like this. Roxas finally woke up. And by some reason around that time l lost the ability to use keyblade, and had to use magic alone to complete my missions. Without the ability to use the keybade, I would become useless to Organization and that could be the end of me, I didn't know what to do... The rate of heart collection dropped, since I couldn't gather hearts without a keyblade and Saix became suspicios._

"… _ **.and in the last battle against the damnable messengers of the Creator you showed great skills and ability…."**_

 _But that wasn't all, completing missions without a weapon became harder and harder with each time. Many times just a miracle saved me from demise. Than one time when I was running from a really big chameleon-like heartless both Roxas and Axel came to rescue me. After that we had our first gathering on this clock tower, I told them about my problem. And Roxas agreed to help me with my missions, until I could use my keyblade again, with Axel covering us up from Saix. And then we started to work together as a team. Though I still couldn't summon the keyblade , we managed to get the hearts quota together, Roxas had to work twice as hard though in my stead, with me only supporting him, but he didn't complain , just the opposite Roxas was happy helping me out . After the missions we always went to the clock tower talking to eat some ice-cream and talk about everything, we became best friends, as silly as it sounded, since no one of us were supposed to feel anything. But for us it was real._

"… _ **.And thus we enlighten you with power to move forward to the 2 rank…"**_

 _Around three months from the beginning our Superior Xemnas summoned us to how us the result of our work. Kingdom hearts finally started to manifest itself. it was an impressive sight a giant heart-shaped moon appeared in the dark sky of the World That Never Was. That caused them to require more hearts from us, Saix wanted to send us on separate missions, to cover more ground, Axel convinced him to let me and Roxas to work one more time. It was a disaster, I still couldn't summon my keyblade, and without it I would be useless for the Organization. Roxas saved me again by letting me use his keyblade, with this by the end of the mission I finally could use my own again. I was so grateful to Roxas and Axel for helping me out, without them I would be disposed of._

"… _ **.just one last and formal test will be needed for appointment"**_

 _Things seem to get in normal pace since, I completed daily missions, and after meted with my friends afterwards for ice-cream. That lasted around a month, and then things started to get awry._

" _ **Your hands are already dyed in blood what's another world to someone like you?"**_

 _It all begun with the appearance of the impostor he wore same black coat as us. I was ordered to bring him down. But I failed , he was too powerful. He told me that I and my keyblade was a sham, and hinted the Organization bad motives._

" _ **we all feast on blood haven't you realize that yet?..."**_

 _After that i started to question the Organization motives, and tried to found out what I really was , what was the purpose of my being. Around the same time something strange started to happen to my body, it leaded to me failing a mission again, I felled unconsciousness for around same time as Roxas did at his time, and like me he also took care of me, while I was asleep. While sleeping I started to get memories that didn't belong to me, and I got them ever since, each time receiving it caused me to lose conciseness. From those memories I got a hint where to search next, I hacked the Organization main computer and found out where I should look next- Castle Oblivion._

"… _ **every friend or foe that died beside you, every last fragment of pain and suffering…"**_

 _i diged up it was my birthplace and I was sure I will get some answers there. Every night I got more and more dreams about my time as human, and I saw Axel in them too, now I knew it was from this place with blankly white rooms. Using the data I got, I opened a dark corridor straight inside. And immediately after I got there the unknown memories rushed into my head, like they never did before , at that time I though It's my memories as a human, and one more step and I will know everything, just need to open another door and all will became clear, but as I wanted to get there Axel appeared and got on my way, he told me that I won't get any answers there that this place was empty, I didn't listen though, being sure he was lying and rushed past him, he tried to stop me ,but he got interrupted. Without looking back I opened the door and when I did, lost consciousness yet again ._

"… _ **.they all were founding our power, Inferno runs on Blood magic even more then on Event."**_

 _I got a huge part of memories of Sora, and finally realized that it wasn't my own memories, that I am not what I supposed to be. I awoke on some island and first thing I saw was the organization impostor, he was the one who saved me from Axel back there. He explained why I get these weird dreams and how I connected to Sora, I realized that Sora can't wake up since some of his memories came to me. He suggested to return his memories to him, merging with in the process, at that time I refused though I had my friends Axel and Roxas , I couldn't leave them like that. He, his name was Riku, unlike Organization higher-ups respected this and gave me time to think. We travelled around the worlds together for few weeks, I had time to think all through… I decided to go back, but sadly i couldn't do that without a fight._

" _ **There is no escaping it now, in fact there was none from the very beginning"**_

 _Seems Organization tracked us down, and send Axel and Roxas to capture me. We had a fight with Axel, and I lost it. I was in the Organization XIII again. I thought I would get punishment for running off like this, but strangely even Saix didn't say much besides his usual sarcastic remarks, little did I know, I played according their plans. Everything seems to return to normal, I continued doing missions, although without much liking and all three of us hanged along again. Everything started to fell apart soon. I noticed that Roxas getting weaker around me, and I on the, other hand - getting stronger. I still wasn't sure whats going on and all I could really do was just worrying about him. Axel opened my eyes on whats really going on._

" _ **Idiot do you realize how much blood, how much power already spend on you?…"**_

 _It appears that I was absorbing Soras memories through Roxas and at some point started to absorb his power too, at that point there were no turning back already the process come too far it was either me absorbing Roxas completely or me being destroyed._

" _ **At least think of you fellow comrades that died on last fight against the Executor, they all were valubale…"**_

 _It was around my last days in the Organization I was send on mission to fight another giant Heartless. It was all a set-up, that Heartless was actually Roxas, covered in some kind of illusion and It appeared Roxas also saw me as Heartless. One of us was meaned to die that day, but Axel again interfered, breaking the illusion. The Organization higher-ups needed just one of us, in their plans. The other one should cease to be_ _ **.**_ _After this we went to the clock tower one last time all together. Roxas suggested to run away all three of us, seems he still didn't figured it out, it was just too late for that. I really enjoyed our last time together, though and promised I will remember all the time we spend together._

"… _ **yet they gave up their lives so you could advance, if you waste their sacrifice, we will make your regret this!"**_

 _On the next day I run away and meeted with Riku, asking him what to do next. He told me to go to Twilight town and find a girl named Namine there, for further instructions. I found her and we had a talk. She filled all holes that left in my story – of what exactly I am , and whats will happen once I gone, she was sad she couldn't do much to save me not even the memories of me, but I was glad at - least she didnt lie, besides I already made up my mind, about .. About everything. I just was going to reunite with Sora, as a man with bandaged face rushed in. He said I was followed; I rushed to stop the pursuers._

" _ **You can't save anything you are nothing - trash, but even as trash you will still serve us!"**_

 _It was Axel again; he asked me what I am going to do next. I answered that I wanted to return where I belong. He couldn't take it, that was really funny, it was him who let me run and opened my eyes on what's really going on, why stop me now? But in the same time I was touched by his care about me- he didn't want me to get destroyed. Still I couldn't go back anymore. And so we had another fight right there, I tried my best to defeat him, but in the end he still got better of me. I lost consciousness after a harsh battle._

" _ **look at that world you tried to protect, do you like this flaming glob of melted earth?"**_

 _Next time I awoken I found myself in a strange black pod filled with water, I saw 2 persons in black coats working on some sort of devices. It was Saix and Organization Superior Xemnas. They found that I awoke. Saix unlike his usual self didn't say anything just turned back to work. Xemnas however was more than talkative, he explained to me what I already knew about my purpose, and added that I almost completely absorbed the essence of a keyblade wielder Sora, taking his appearance. Since the final stage was near they had to put a leash on me to make me more obedient - they reprogrammed me to make more controllable. Xemnas continued saying that one of us will have to be gone, either me or Roxas, he added with smirk that the only free choice left for me to make is to decide who, either way the remaining one will serve him to complete his Kingdom Hearts._

" _ **doesn't it remind you SOME OTHER WOLD? And this just the beginning…"**_

 _I hated him so much at that moment! All that happened to me was his fault; he was the mastermind behind everything! I wanted to break the pod and slash that smirking face with my keybalde so badly,_

 _yet I couldn't. Like he said I was on the "leash" almost unable to control myself anymore. The pod opened, unable to control myself I moved out, without paying attention to either Saix or Xemnas - I was like in dream._

" _ **For defying our will we will make you suffer we will make every last day of yours into sheer hell…"**_

 _I opened a dark corridor, in terror I recognized the place – it was the clock tower where I spend so much time with my friends. I climbed on top of it, and found Roxas there, sitting with his face buried in knees. He jumped out recognizing me and at that time I realized what Xemnas meaned by "final" Soras memories rushed into me like never before, this time however I didn't lost consciousness, just the opposite my feelings got sharper, I felt enormous power rushed into me. At that very moment I realized if I don't do anything Roxas will disappear, it was a matter of hours at that point._

"… _ **and evry last day after you die"**_

 _I lifted my hood and showed Roxas my new face. He was shocked; I tried to explain to him what I knew about Sora, but time runed out I felt like Soras memories begun to transform me, and I aslo noticed how sluggish Roxas movements became. Roxas still didn't realize anything or more likely just didn't want to believe to. I had to put an end to it, to open his eyes to the truth h didn't want to accept._

" _ **if you think that something good awaits you in the afterlife you are dead wrong…"**_

 _And then there was a battle, or more likely a violent slaughter. i again was controlled by program, but I tried to slow my body movements as much as I could, conflicting with program and throwing myself into disorder. By doing so I gave Roxas more openings. It was very painful. And I didn't know which pain hurt more the pain from brutal beating or the pain in heart from having Roxas do that to his friend. As our fight continued I started to teleport into different worlds, taking more memories in each of them and changing forms, as the fight went on I felt weaker and weaker , and it became harder to resist the program. I almost lost consciousness from the pain. And i couldn't do much to help Roxas anymore._

"… _ **Nothing but hell awaits us there, that though if we die in the enemy's territory, they have a special service for World Obliterators…"**_

 _It came to end._

 _Losing all power that I gathered I felt to the ground. I were dying, but I was again free. I felt like Roxas took me in his hands, he was crying, and already started to forget about me. He asked what happened. Fighting the pain I just smiled and said it was my own choice. I asked him to free kingdom hearts, and disappeared being absorbed by him._

" _ **So farewell, I hope you will enjoy what's left of your live and what's comes after it…."**_

 _I was here even since_

The world suddenly came back to normal

 _Inter you actually did it!_

 **Fuuh I guess it's done at least for now, Xion thanks, you helped me a lot.**

 _But I didn't do anything…._

 **No you did , you helped me to hold out against this, well I think its my turn now**

 _For what?_

 **For asking questions of course! I was more patient than someone and could actually WAIT until you finish it.**

 _Well sure go ahead… but before that how your mission ended?_

" _ **It's a symbolic sacrifice just like the first world you destroyed, when you completed your vengeance, it has to be done."**_

 **Arrgh… I failed it, in the end all threads lead back to Adamant, and I couldn't destroy it. As punishment they sealed most of my abilities and put me in some local world to do dirty work for their vicegerent there.**

 _Well looks like we really have a lot in common, Inter…._

 **What?**

 _The world… it's…_

 **Cchhh…. I was afraid of this, I couldn't completely block it.**

The world around them still faded away…

* * *

Basement of the Manor

Namine: I feel a little resistance, like something interfering with my work, though it was pretty weak, so maybe it's just my imagination… let's watch what happens next…

* * *

Roxas dream

 _Who are you?_

 **Who is talking?**

 _Me? I am Roxas? You?_

…..

 **I am Sora**

* * *

 **Oh do you see it ,i actually starting to get to the point anonnced at the summary here.**

 **well thanks for reading, reviews ideas and other things appriciated.**

 **Next episode First day, First contact**


	3. First Day, First Contact

**Author notes**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and its characters; it's all a property of their rightful owners**

 **This picture belongs to FeraNelia, Square Enix and Walt Disney**

 **My first ever fanfiction so reviews, advices and critics appreciated**

 **Well it was fairly cannonical chapter, maybe a bit too canonical, but this chapter is the place where my story will get away from the canon.**

* * *

 **Roxas dream**

 **Who are you?**

 _Who is talking?_

 **Me? I am Roxas? You?**

 _Sora_

 **Sora? I think I heard this name somewhere before**

 _Really? Please tell me more…_

 **Woah! Why so exited?**

Awkward silence

 **By the way do you know where we are? Its pitch black around. I can hear your voice but can't see d you might laugh, but I think I am flying… Hey Sora?**

 _Yes I am still here you know my head feels funny, all in haze, it's just like I woke up_.

 **Just woke up… Wait that's it! I think I am sleeping right now, that doesn't explain though why you are here too!**

 _No way! You can't just talk like this in your sleep. And after you know it's a dream you wake up…. Well normally_

 **Hey you seem to know a lot about sleeping**

 _Well I like to take a nap here and there_

 **Heh you lazy bum!**

 _Hey! Look who is talking you are sleeping right about now too!_

 **Yeah right sorry about that. You asked where I heard your name right?**

 _Oh yeah right! Please tell me!_

 **That's sounds funny I was dreaming a lot about boy named Sora for a while now , might that Sora be you?**

 _Huh? No way! We never met before._

 **I guess…**

 _I seem to lost all my memories_

 **Wait you what?**

 _I thought you might know something about me but, ah nevermind_.

…..

 **Hey Sora**

 _Yeah?_

 **Let's find a way to cheer you up!**

 _How?_

 **We figured that it's my dream, right? I think you might be sleeping too, all you need to do is to wake up and you will remember everything, simple right?**

 _Roxas you are genius!_

 **Hehe thanks, but that was kinda obvious**

 _Hey! I am not stupid!_

 **Hahaha**

 _Hehehe_ ,Roxas ?

 **Yes?**

 _If its dream we might not see… oh wait we didn't actually saw each other. Well talk to each other like this anymore._

 **Maybe, but you know, we might just meet in another dream like this, so its fine.**

 _Hey Roxas?_

 **Yeah?**

 _Let's be friends!_

 **Sure Sora!**

 _Wait Roxas where are you…_

 **Where? I am not goin…**

{The dream continued as it was in cannon here}

"Another dream about him…That was defiantly that Sora, but why I keep dreaming about him? That's really weird…

And I can't really share this with anyone either" Roxas though, "My friends will probably make a laughing stock out of me, if I do… well Hayner defiantly will, Pence will probably suggest to visit a mental specialist…. Ollete, she would though that I made Sora up, Sigh…"."Oh well, they are still my friends though" Roxas though opening the window and smiling, "And I got to enjoy the last week of summer vacation together with them!"

With this Roxas dressed up and went to the Usual Place.

* * *

 **Roxas inner world**

 **What?**

 _The world… it's…_

 **Cchhh…. I was afraid of this, I couldn't completely block it.**

The world around them still faded away. But that was not all… In the middle of Twilight Town a surge of strange white energy beamed from earth to sky… waves of regression started off from there…anything those waves reached lost form and color, and withered into nothing

Intersid quickly calculated the moves he could use to defend against it, as he watched the destruction getting closer, and realized that there was nothing he could do this time, but…

" **There should be a way out of this… After all the troubles of getting me here… They can't just finish me off yet, at least not until I play my role here. That simply would be a huge waste of efforts and power. Whoever behind all this doesn't look like someone who does things in vain or waste efforts,"Intersid though," Which means… Hmmm…. Of course the surge! That's the route to escape, but how the hell I suppose to protect myself against the disappearing? Wait, maybe that girl can do something, but she doesn't look that powerful or anything…. Ok I think it's worth a shoot"**

 **Xion i can't defend against this, but there is something we can try though…**

 _Sure! Just tell me what to do_

 **See that white torrent? That's the source of our problems, but in the same time it can be our escape route. Think of this as a portal, all we need to do is somehow protect ourselves from it. But nothing come in mind, do you have any ideas?**

 _I … I don't think I can protect us from it, but there is something else I can try_

The waves of disappearing reached the tower

 **Not like we losing anything, whatever it is try it! It's now or never.**

 _If it's a portal, we can open it. Open with a key_

 **A key?**

 _Yes_

Xion summoned her keyblade and shoot a beam towards the surge.

A keyhole appeared, and opened a path

The world disappeared around them completely, leaving only gray haze, but both of them were unaffected, now soaring in this fog, only a path towards and a shining portal gate were different from gray haze.

 **So that's keyblade? You didn't mention it can be used like this! It makes sense by the way; it's a "key" after all, I don't understand how opening the portal protected us though.**

 _Me neither, actually I wasn't sure it would work out at all._

 **Aren't we lucky? Great work by the way. Xion this time you protected us.**

 _Don't mention it. We should hurry enter the path while it's still open!_

 **Yeah right.**

Both of them went to the portal, since everything already disappeared around them, they didn't have problems with walking on where air was a while ago

"Here comes nothing!" Intersid though and entered it, Xion followed.

* * *

 **Usual Place**

"Man doesn't it tick you off?!" Rumbled Hayner

"Yeah that's just wrong" Pence agreed

"Seifer come too far this time!" Shouted Olette

"I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town…" Hayner continued, jumping from his seat and starting to walk around the place, actively gesticulating in process

"….And we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See... that's not what really bugs me…"

Hearing his speech Pence nervously fidgeted, while Olette looked at her nails, Roxas just stared blankly into the wall.

"What really bugs me is that he's goin' around tellin' everybody we're the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club! Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? 'Cause I haven't. Nuh-uh, never."Hayner finished, swinging his hand, eyes full of hearted towards Seifer.

Hayner stopped

"Now... what to do?" Hayner finished, punching his palm and making a question for everyone

Everyone in the room exchanged glances…

Pence rubbed his head, Ollete stopped looking at her nails and glanced on Roxas, who shrugged, sighed and started:

"Ah, well. We could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight! "Roxas proposed

"Hey that's sounds fun!" Pence said with interest and moved to the table.

"Whats about Seifer?" Asked Hayner, crossing his hands

"First we gotta clear our names! Once we get the real thieves everyone will get off our backs" Roxas explained

"Oh no! they are gone! Our - are gone!" Pence shouted with panic, holding the camera. Unable to say the word -, Pence grabbed his throat in disbelief and confusion.

"All our - are gone?" also unable to say the word - Hayner jumped back in surprise, eyes wide open.

"Huh? You can't say -? Why not?!" Olette were also confused after tying to say -.

"But you do understand what I'm saying, right? Our - are gone!" Pence asked, coping with the surprise, and held his chin.

"Stolen" Hayner added with suspicious look.

"And not just -, the word -, they stole it too!" Roxas concluded with serious tone, his palm grasped the air

"What kinda thief is that? Seifer could never have pulled that off…"Hayner said, again crossing his hands

"Yeah" Roxas agreed

"Alright, time for some recon!" Hayner finished the conversation.

All the gang moved out, Roxas was the last to go, when he suddenly blacked out.

His heart is returning! Doubtless he will awaken very soon…

Roxas found himself lying on the floor.

"Huh? Damn my head hurts, did I trip over?" Roxas though, slightly groaning from pain in the head.

"Roxas come on!" Olette said, returning for him.

"Yeah, coming!" Roxas replayed and got up, dusting himself off.

Both of them went out.

The gang arrived at sandlot; all previous hour was spent on doing some investigation and proving the citizens that they aren't the thieves. After completing this, friends decided that they should meet Seifer and make things clear, so they went to their usual hanging place.

At the corner of the plaza they found three members of "Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee" Rai, Fuu and Vivi. They were talking near the record board. Vivi noticed them. The other two turned around.

"Thieves!" as always Fuu hardly said more than one word while talking and pointed them with her finger.

"That was low y'know?" Rai shouted, expressing his emotions by swinging his fist.

Vivi just pulled on his hat and shuffled the dust on the ground. He was very shy.

"Oh yeah?" Hayner asked, with growing anger

"Nice comeback there, blondie" spat the leader of the Disciplinary Committee, Seifer. He entered from the side with his usual confident walk.

"What'd you say?" Hayner growled, with anger, almost ready to get into another fight.

Rai slightly chuckled and stretched his fist

"You can give us the - now" Seifer said with his normal arrogant tone.

"Yeah! You are the only ones who would take it, y'know?" Rai played along with his boss

"That was the undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers" Seifer continued with his assumptions, pointing them with his finger, while circling around.

Fuu "humfed" and crossed hands nodding in agreement with Seifer.

"So what did you do?" Seifer continued," Burned it? Heh, Not that we need some - to prove that you are losers."Seifer finished his little mocking speech, moving his hands to the sides, as if welcoming

"Replay" Fuu cut.

"Hahahaha, now you are talking!" Seifer laughed, and then their gang prepared for fighting, getting into stances.

Roxas and Hayner prepared too, it wasn't their first fight with Seifers gang, most of them ended badly for them though. Pence and Ollete weren't that confident though, both didn't like fights in general.

"I guess if you get on your knees and beg then, MAYBE I will let it slide" Seifer proposed with complacent smirk.

After a little pause, Roxas come forward, sighed and got on his knees.

Hayner shouted his name from behind, the Committee gang laughed.

"there are three struggles bats near Seifer" Roxas noticed "Alright, time to beat some common sense into that jerk!" he though. He dashed forward and gabbed the central one, it was done so quick that Seifer didn't react in time, or maybe because he wasn't expecting that. Around 5 hits were all it took to disturb Seifers balance and a hit from above the head acted as a good finisher, bringing him down.

"Seifer not feelin' so hot today, y'know?" panicking, Rai jumped to defend his leader.

"Tournament decides",Fuu followed him and managed to squeeze whole two words out of herself.

Vivi was long gone, seems no one noticed when he even did that.

"Ha-ha, serves you right looser!" Hayner made fun of Seifer.

Olette cheered for Roxas.

Pence called Roxas

Roxas turned for the call and blinked from a flash, Pence decided to take a picture of him, and his victory, finishing, he thumbed up. And then…

It was very quick. A gray figure appeared out of nowhere and stole Pence camera. He didn't even realize it right away, so fast it happened. By time they cached on, all they saw was a gray shadow in the end of the street.

Pence dumbly looked on where his camera was

"What was that?" Hayner Asked in confusion, rubbing his shoulder.

"The thief?" Olette guessed.

"Hey we must get the camera back! My parents will kill me if I lose it!" Pence exclaimed in terror

"Don't worry we will get it back!" Roxas said with concern, quickly moved to him and pated Pence shoulder and stated the pursuit

"Alright let's get him!" Hayner shouted and took off after the Roxas.

"Come on Pence!" Ollete said and followed .

"Damn why I always get stuck with running?" Pence complained but also started running.

And then the whole gang started to pursuit it… But soon they lost the trace of it. And so they decided to split up and search the whole town. Roxas was the lucky one, he found the thief…. Or maybe the thief wanted to be found by him… the strange creature led him to the woods.

"What the heck is that thing?" Roxas though as he pursued the thief "That thing freaking flies! And those movements… it's twisting in waves and circles not a single animal flies like this… Just what exactly is this thing?!"

As if hearing his thoughts the creature slowed down, allowing Roxas to get a better look at itself.

It had a humanoid form two legs and arms. The tip of head bearded a strange symbol, there was no sign of eyes, and its color was something between gray and white with slight metal glimmer.

"G-g-g-ghost!" Roxas though in panic "Its white, flies, doing weird movements, Its can only be a ghost! "

Roxas wanted to run away, but… something in him was against this, it was a strange feeling like he saw those things somewhere before. The curiosity got better of the fear and he decided to move forward.

He was out of the woods. A two floored mason appeared before him. The strange ghost-like creature waited him near the entrance.

Roxas moved closer and heard

We have come for you my liege

"Huh?!" Roxas replied.

The place that was supposed to be mouth was actually a zipper. It opened up reviling creature's true face, although it was hidden by the hood. The creature trembled and hissed and then dashed on Roxas.

Roxas had a struggle bat with him, the one he beat Seifer with, and he meet that ghost with it.

The creature attacked with some really weird movements: moving from side to side on stretching legs, twisting in circles and waves, squatting and then rotating its legs in inhuman angels, resulting in powerful roundhouse kicks. Roxas could feel how powerful they were, as he took more than one of those, his weapon couldn't do much to his enemy, although he didn't get the chance to hit it cleanly yet, although he tried. All Roxas thrusts and hits were playfully avoided, or maybe they just weren't doing any damage? Roxas couldn't tell, with all the agility that ghost had, it could as well dodge all of them.

Roxas however started to get the rhythm of his opponent, and when another huge kick flied on him, instead of dodging, he ducked under it, rotating on his hand and got behind the hooded creature. The ghost lost sight of him and was confused, funny turning its head from side to side. Roxas lifted his bat behind his head, smirking "Got ya!" and crashed it on creature's hood with all his strength… He rolled right through his enemy without dealing any damage.

"Wha..!" Roxas exclaimed and though "Are you kidding me? That hit would send Seifer out cold, and I just rolled over that thing? Wait that means that thing is even transparent, it's really might be a ghost, how I even supposed to fight it?!"

A sudden sharp pain in heart brought Roxas on his knees , in the same time circles of numbers covered his struggle bat and it turned into a huge … Key?

"Argh, whats tha..?! A key? First a ghost now a key, things gets better and better" Roxas though, geting up and griping his chest.

The key pulled Roxas arm toward that creature.

"You want to hit it? Alright I get the hint!" Roxas though and put that key into position, his opponent became more careful, and didn't make the first move, which alowed Roxas to recover from pain.

Then Roxas just dashed in and unleashed a barrage of hits on the ghost first, settling the score for all the beating he took earlier. This time all of them were working. It wasn't long before the creature disappeared in a gray haze, and it scattered the stolen -, the stolen photos, and Pence camera with them.

The huge Key turned back into a bat, Roxas decided to keep it. And with this Roxas returned to the Usual Place, where his friends already waited for him.

* * *

 **Usual Place**

The trio jumped from their places and run to Roxas, greeting him.

"So how it went!?" Pence asked with a hope in his voice

"Heh, don't worry Pence I got a jackpot!" smiling Roxas passed him his camera.

"Wow, Roxas you are a lifesaver, thank you so much!" Pence took his camera back, kissed it and placed it back on his neck, in the same time shaking Roxas hand.

"What's this?" asked Hayner grabbing photos from Roxas other hand

"I was his first customer after he took over the shop. So we took a picture together" Roxas tried to explain, slightly stunned from all the attention.

"It's a really nice photo" Olette said while getting Pence shaking hand off Roxas and added "Oh!"

"Hey! You just said "photo"!" Pence exclaimed still happy for his camera

"So, Roxas - tell us about the picture thief."Hayner poked about the details.

"Not much to say. The pictures were just lying there" Roxas lied, slightly looking into the ground and though "They just wouldn't believe me, I will keep this to myself, until I get the better idea of what's going on."

"Then how do we prove we weren't the ones who took 'em?" Hayner asked with a smirk and looked to the next picture

"It's a GIRL" Hayner whistled

"You look happy, Roxas" added Pence

"Do not" Roxas replayed, slightly blushing

"So, like anybody else notice that all the stolen pictrues are of Roxas?" Pence wondered

"Oh, So that's why everyone thought it was us." Olette realized

"You mean Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all?" Hayner asked crossing his hands

"Are they really all of me?" not believing, Roxas asked

"Yep" Pence replied and turned him the photos

"See? Look. Every single one. " Pence commented as he showed him all the photos.

"Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas or something?" Pence guessed holding his chin

"C'mon, get serious. Why would anyone wanna steal a bonehead like Roxas?" Hayner said teasingly and bumped Roxas shoulder

"Oh thanks!" Roxas thanked his friend with bump in the chest and started to laugh.

All others cached that laugh too…

Not long after that the bunch started to disperse going home.

Roxas was again the last to go, when he left the usual place a sudden light blinded him and he again blacked out. And heard a familiar voice

 _Roxas?_

It was Sora's voice.

* * *

 **Manor basement**

"Organization miscreants… They've found us." Diz crashed his fist on the keyboard

"But… why would the Nobodies steal photographs?" asked man in black coat

"Both are nothing but data to them. The fools could never tell the difference." Diz answered looking down on Dusks

"We are running out of time. Namine must make haste!" Diz concluded with concern

* * *

Restoration at 11, 8%

Namine: Something isn't right; some memories are missing. Something, no someone interfering with my work.

* * *

 **Real Twilight Town**

Clock tower

Around a ten Dusks and Assassin Nobodies floated there surrounding a man in black coat

"Damnit, you guys… what am I supposed to do with all these photographs you are bringing?" rhetorically asked a red haired man in the coat looking on the pictures of Roxas.

The Dusks started to do some weird movements almost knotting themselves as answering.

"Now then where is the real thing?" The red haired smirked, burning the pictures.

* * *

 **Well here is a third chapter if you like it some rewievs would be nice, well dont really know what else to say , oh right thanks to Aloria for beting as usual.**

 **Next chapter Chained by Memories, Chained by Fate.**


	4. Chained By Memories, Chained By Fate

**Author notes**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and its characters; it's all a property of their rightful owners**

 **This picture belongs to FeraNelia, Square Enix and Walt Disney**

 **Well honestly this was one troublesome chapter, but seems I finally wrote it down.**

 **i beginning to understand how difficult actually the writing is , though in the same time I think I getting better in it.**

 **As always thanks to Aloria for reminding me about the blank background and helping in general.**

 **Well hope you will enjoy this** ** **heh** ,P.S. (-sobe- no reviews -sobe-) seriously readers leave at least a sentence should i continue this or stop?**

* * *

 **Roxas dream**

 **Roxas talking**

 _Sora talking_

The same darkness as yesterday blocked all view

" _Roxas?"_ sounded a now familiar voice

" **Sora? Is that you? "** Roxas asked

The darkness around Roxas wasn't thick like first time, in fact it started to clear up, reviling…

" **This place it can't be!"** Roxas though recognizing

" _Is it from your dream?"_ Soras voice asked from somewhere

" **That's right. But hey how YOU know that?!"** Roxas asked turning around trying to locate the source

The darkness cleared up, reviling in a flash of bright light golden sand, sapphire blue sea, and lastly crystal clear sky - the island from the dreams.

" _Well I guessed, since I seem to dream about this place too" sounded a sad voice from the side, "But it's really hard to say for sure…"_

Roxas turned to the direction of the voice…

"… _.Whatever this is dream or a reality"_ The voice belonged to a brown haired teenager with spiky brown hair. He was sitting on the strangely twisted palm tree; boys head was hanged in the way, Roxas couldn't see his eyes.

" **What do you mean? I though we concluded that this was a dream yesterday."** Roxas turned into his direction and come closer, the sand shifted under his feet.

Sora lifts his head and his eyes meet with those of Roxas, they had the same bright azure color. Although with sad voice, Sora _smiles "I still haven't woken up"_

" **I guess making joke about this is uncalled right Sora?"** Roxas came closer to the tree and sat beside him, climbing on the palms trunk.

" **Do you have any idea how you ended up like this? I mean it isn't normal to sleep like this"** Roxas asked with concern, fidgeting on the tree trunk, trying to get more comfortably.

" _I wish I had_ " Sora said, turning his face to Roxas and then again hanged his head.

" **So how you have been here?"** Roxas tried to start up a dialog after some awkward silence

" _Well after you left I ended up drifting again into the slumber and then sudden pain in heart seem to awaken me"_ Sora turned to Roxas and answered, slightly more lively. A small smile was again on his face

" **Sudden pain in the heart? Is this related to what happened to me today? I should return to this latter…"** Roxas though as he listened

" _So I have been awake for some hours and yeah I was on destiny islands since then"_ Sora finished and turned his head to the side, seemingly waiting for Roxas reaction.

" **Destiny islands?"** Roxas repeated. That got him out of from his train of though. Roxas looked directly into Soras eyes.

" _This place, it's my home"_ Sora simply answered and with that made a round movement with his arms circling the whole Island.

Both of them fall silent and enjoyed the dream world view.

The Island seem to be almost real: The waves, gentle breeze on the skin even the heat from sun, just slightly weakened from palm crown, apart of some light glimmer and ripple on the edge of the vision everything seem completely as in real live, expect... Well maybe the feelings were a bit muffed: the heat of sun was a bit less hot than it should be, waves didn't make any sound when they moved, the breeze... It didn't have any smell of the sea, mixed in it.

" **Wait does it mean that you regained your memories?"** Suddenly realized Roxas and turned to face Sora

" _Yeah but I think not all of them yet… My friends Kairi and Riku something happened to them, but I don't know what_ …" Sora answered and again hung his hanged down, nothing remained of his recent cheerful attitude.

" **Well look to the bright side, at least you started to remember "** Roxas said and put his hand on Soras shoulder, trying to cheer the other up

" _Yeah thanks for cheering, but I worried about my friends"_ Sora said with a serious tone and removed Roxas hand from his shoulder.

" **Your friends, huh? Wait how you say they looked like…"** Roxas suddenly asked

" _Riku and Kairi…"_ Sora began

" _ **Silver haired guy and brown haired girl"**_ Both of them finished in the same time and exchanged a dumbfounded look with each other

" _Wait a sec now how YOU know that?!"_ still dumbfounded and with his eyes wide open Sora asked.

" **Heh, so this time you saying this to me huh? Didn't you say it before yourself? It's from a dream. MY dream"** Roxas explained and smirked. He was satisfied that he finally brought his friend out of his gloom state.

" _Wait you mean that we dream about same things how can this be?"_ not content with the explanation Sora tried to make more sense.

" **I have no idea, you are the sleeping expert remember?"** Roxas pointed out and shrugged.

" _He-he. Right."_ Sora nodded with laugh and continued _"But I have no idea why is this happening either"_

" **Isn't that strange, I mean you started to regain your memories after I dreamed about them, which means…"** Roxas squinted his eyes and suggested with a serious tone.

" _That we meet before!"_

" **That we are somehow connected!"**

Both said it in the same time. That begun a hot conversation

" **Huh, Yesterday was the first time we meet; you even said that yourself, you are making no sense…"** slightly irritated, Roxas pointed out and pushed his bangs back from the face

" _But wait my memories were all blank besides how can we be connected if we haven't even meet? I think our meeting just still in the missing part."_ Sora defended his point of view, agitated he shoved his hand into the hair, rubbing his head.

" **No way it's true that you miss some memories, but memory is perfectly fine, and I sure we didn't meet before."** Roxas continued their argument nervously fixing his wrist bands

" _Well I don't know, maybe you just forgot… Or we really haven't met before..."_ As if running out of steam, Sora gave up hanging his head. Sora sighed and threw a look at Roxas, from under his beans " _But was it a good call?"_

" **Well I got to say it has some logic in it"** also cooling down, Roxas admitted and continued, finishing his though **"But I would have remembered your face… Well anyway I think things will get clearer when you will regain more memories"**

" _You think I will?"_ Sora asked doubtfully, and placed his hands under his head, while turning his head to the side

" **Sure I mean that's how it worked up till now: I dream - you remember. I don't see why it should change."** Roxas smiled and reassured the other.

" _Alright then please can you remember them faster, I getting sick of being trapped here all alone…"_ Sora grinned and moved his head to the other side, with his hands still holding his head.

" **He-he ok I will try to help you, although I can't control my dreaming at all"** Laughing Roxas said and continued with a bit of doubt **"Anyway are you sure remembering will help you get away from here?"**

" _I just have a feeling"_ Sora smiled, closing eyes and placing his hand on the chest.

" **A feeling, huh?"** Again with a slight doubt Roxas replayed, then smiled and sighed.

" _Yep. Anyway how your way went it's really boring here, so how about sharing some news with me?"_ Sora opened his eyes and looked to Roxas

" **Actually that would be great. My day was anything but normal. And some parts I shared with anyone, not even my friends…"** Roxas sighed and looked into the sea, which was calm and peaceful.

" _Why? You don't believe them?"_ Sora asked with concern

" **Well they are just a bit too hard to believe…"** Roxas though and added **"Or maybe not a bit. And those parts are pretty strange too."**

" _Strange? Like what?"_ Sora asked with curiosity and sat closer

" **Like fighting a ghost, like huge keys appearing out of nowh…"** Roxas started the explanation, but...

Suddenly both of them exclaimed in pain and fall from the tree.

 _What's the again?!_

 **It's just like before!**

Both of them though while falling

The pain was sharp, but this time I didn't last long, disappearing just as suddenly as it appeared.

Both boys looked in the sky slightly blocked by the palm crown

" _Roxas?"_ Sora called

" **Yeah? " Roxas answered.**

" _By huge keys did you mean something like this?"_ Sora continued and held his hand into the sky, holding some object…

" **What do you me...? Whoa! "** Roxas turned and saw the same "huge key", which his struggle bat turned into.

" **Sora... "** Roxas started and after some pause finished **"I think we really are connected…"**

 **(There is another part in the end of chapter)**

* * *

 **Surge of Memory**

 **Intersid talking**

 _Xion talking_

Raging hurricanes of wind.

Waves of fire, capable of burning everything to the crisps

Oceanic tides of water that can crash any ship

Stone mountains - majestic and immoveable.

Magic is heavily based on asociations and visualization.

For example if you want to summon a fire , you first must imagine it, the more realistic the image is the more power you can drove from its nature. And by infusing it with your own mana you can control it, though this is the very basis. But in the same time it's every magic core, its essence, and every spell begins with it, regardless of its difficulty.

To understand what exactly any spell, any magic does you first must grasp its core, once you did this you can move on with the decrypting and controlling .Although I got plenty of experience in this, I couldn't break this one. It was really irritating, but every time I thought I finally grasped its essence, it again puffed into the smoke, disappearing. And I again was hanging above the sea of endless white haze without any meaning.

Still I was able to figure few things out. First the amount of energy and the range of this magic were abnormal, I couldn't see the end of both – it could easily influence more than 1 world. Second came from the first. It was funny but that magic wasn't really meant to wipe us out, the amount of energy I was up against simply didn't much with this enormous, bottomless ocean of power, which means that the main goal of this magic was something different. Third I could feel that this bottomless ocean of energy is filing something and that it just in the beginning of its work. The gape was still huge… and something told me that as long as that gape isn't filled, there is a still a chance to change anything…

Deciding that was enough for the first time Intersid broke his trance.

After entering the surge Intersid and Xion arrived on the white round platform, which was surrounded by white torrent of mental energy. That torrent beamed into the sky, holding the platform in it. It seemed it was dragging them somewhere. Upon arriving on the platform Intersid was trying to get what's going on, while Xion…

" _Inter look! "_ Xion called with an excitement and …Was that anger?

Intersid looked to where she pointed and noticed that while he was gone, one side of the white surge changed, showing…

" **What's this?"** Intersid asked a bit dumbfound

" _I watched this for some time, and figured out we seeing Twilight Town , from Roxas perspective, I don't understand though why he still haven't united with Sora. What Riku is thinking after all I and he went to complete it, why is he just staying there where Organization can capture him any moment?"_ Xion quickly explained with an irritation and anger.

" **Roxas wasn't he yours Nobody friend…? Well I think I can clear a few things about this."** Intersid said indeterminately.

" _You do? Then please explain it to me."_ Xion asked with anger, gritting her teeth and turned to Inter. The gray silhouette which she saw weren't showing a lot of emotion, in fact even lesser Nobodies were more expressive then a being she knew as Intersid.

" **Alright, when I got to this world, I saw a battle between two people, both were using keyblades."** Intersid started

 _That was Roxas and Riku._

" **Oh I see… So were the blond one Roxas and the gray haired- Riku?"** Inters asked

" _That's right and you can skip this place I still were present at that time"_ Xion said impatiently

 **You did?**

" _Yes I made Roxas throw his Keyblade, to give Riku advantage along with the message" Xion explained now slightly less agitated_

" **Well I didn't notice a thing… And what message may I ask?"** Inter sounded surprised

" _To stop Roxas at any cost, which he did..."_ At this point Xions voice seem to became a bit guilty

" **By paying a huge price, was it really worth it?"** Inter asked with some… irony and continued **"By the way why exactly did those two had to fight? They mentioned you, Sora and Kingdom Hearts. After hearing your story That Riku wanted to awake his friend and your very existence prevented that from happening am I right?"**

" _Yes but can you get to the point already?" Xion impatiently hurried_

" **Are you in hurry? Or perhaps you can do something from here?"** Inters irony turned into sarcasm

" _No, but... Alright I guess you are right, besides you wanted to ask me some questions anyway…"_ Xion admitted and cooled down.

The white surge of mental energy were making a low and calming sound, which resembled a transformer buzzing. The white surge resembled a glass: smooth and reflecting.

 **Good that you remember… So my question is what Roxas has to do with all this?**

 _He absorbed Sora's memories from me._

" **So he has to die too just to awake that Sora you didn't even saw once? Are you fine with this?"** Inter voice suddenly became higher Xion could bet that the place where the face should be twisted in irritation

" _But... But you don't understand, Inter both of us are part of Sora we have to return to him!"_ Xion explained with desperation

" **Who said you "have to return to him" and besides you went as far as to sacrifice yourself for Roxas, for him to stay alive. And now you just letting all of it go to waste? That's just madness!"** Inter continued his line with a sharp voice

" _But that was what's best for everyone, besides not like I can do anything about it anymore either…"_ Xion said with her voice down

" **What's works best for everyone…? I heard this line before... Ah yes was that Riku who told you this? It's more like "what works best for him and his dear Sora."** Inter continued with sarcastic tone

" _How can you say that? He, he was the only one, who helped me when I needed it he helped me to save Roxas."_ Xion summoned her keyblade and pointed it on Inter, which, right now, reminded her of Saix, her most hated Organization member

" **Look you heard my story; I wasn't exactly a good character, so if you want sweet talking you came to the wrong address… "** Inter said calmly, seemingly not paying attention to the keyblade and continued **"But if anything I can reveal the motives of people you encounter with and look to this story from different angle."**

" _Alright I am sorry Inter, its fine if you speak your mind up."_ Xion resummoned her keyblade and turned into the part of surge that turned into monitor.

" **Its fine it's not your fault, in fact I understand you. You had a short live, in which you were used everyone, sad fate. I being in a bit similar situation understand it even more so"** Inters voice became softer

" _And here I thought I won't be hearing sweet talking"_ Xion tried to joke, but it didn't seem to work for either of them

" **My bad"** Inter admitted and continued with higher and sharper voice **"Xion you are fool if you think that Riku gave a damn about you, he manipulated you the same way the Organization did, though a bit less obviously. You said you were a puppet for the Organization, well for him you were a sacrificial pawn."**

Xion didn't say a word in replay, seemingly thinking about what he just heard.

Not getting a response Inter continued **"I still don't understand why both you and Roxas had to die just to awaken that Sora, don't begin about the memories! So what if he would miss some of them? I don't see why he can't awake without them at all"**

" _I can't explain it, it's a feeling… I was a part of Sora I knew it was right."_ Xion finally replayed, her voice now became pensive.

" **So that how it is"** Inter responded, being an experienced mage, he knew that feelings are much more reliable source of information then average people think, but in the same time they could also be deceiving.

" **What you felt was what he wanted, what was best for him."** Inter said with a sigh and continued **"I** **am sure there were other ways to deal with this, ones that considered you as well. Maybe even a way for you to live without sapping power from Roxas, but that Riku didn't even mention it and do you know why?"**

Xion shook her head

" **Because they would require some sort of sacrifice from Sora and Riku didn't even consider him suffering for your sake"** Inter finished with irritation

" _But how you know all this?"_ Xion was dumbfounded after hearing all this and, in fact couldn't believe what she just heard

" **Well it's just the way any magic works: magicians often oppose the natural flow of things, and had to pay a price for it, normally just with magical energy or mana as we call it."** Inter explained and continued **"But with magic that directly affect Live the price is heavier."**

" _Like what?"_ Xion asked with a frown

" **Well usually it has to do with lowering the live spawn or some other permanent changes. Well nothing good, but still better than just dying."** Inter shrugged

" _They might didn't have a chance to do it Organization would get in the way!"_ Xion pointed out

" **I agree, but it doesn't change their attitude towards you or Roxas."** Inter nodded

" _You are wrong! I mean it's true that Riku didn't have much sympathy towards me, but why would he?"_ Xion said with sad voice and hanged her head down

" _I was responsible for his best friends ... illness, but still he was far better than the Organization"_ Xion finished her though, pulling the cap even lower

" **Suit yourself"** Inter responded and changed the subject **"Anyway let's stop this useless talking, like you said we can't do anything about it, well at least not yet"**

" _So why is Roxas in the Twilight Town, you still didn't explain."_ Xion reminded looking back at Inter

" **Oh this, well after getting crashed into that Roxas…"** Inter started, but...

 _"Wait how you even got to this?"_ Xion interrupted

" **Geez! I looked to that fight between those two from above and I was in a form of spirit or something. When the fight ended, I got crashed into him, everything unwillingly, I couldn't control a thing** " Inter with a sigh explained in a way that would answer the following questions.

" _But how you ended up there in the first place?"_ Xion continued questioning

" **You are persistent Xion"** Inter pointed out and finished **"Well I died how else?"**

" _I am sorry …"_ was all Xion could say

" **It has nothing to do with you"** Inter replayed and continued **"By the way you really seem to unable to focus on one thing XIon always jumping to side subjects. Well, anyway after this I overheard another conversation between Riku and some man named Diz…"**

" _Diz… How he looked like?"_ Xion asked

" **I can't tell."** Inter shrugged again and explained **"I couldn't see anything at that time, just heard. But he appeared to have a low and deep voice…. I imagine he is aged man"**

 _And so what were they talking about?_

 **About Roxas, they plotted some scheme for throwing the Organization off course, until some Namine restores Sora's memories.**

" _So what exactly did they do?"Xion continued, getting to the point_

" **They seem to give him another personality and placing him into virtuallity"** Inter finished his line

" _So they gave him fake memories and trapped him that's…. Horrible"_ Xion turned her face to the monitor, her eyes became wet, she was almost crying.

" **Well apart from keeping the Organization at by they also need to keep him in control, besides its better than being held into some kind of prison."** Inter moved closer and also started to watch.

" _I suppose but still…"_ Xion voice became weak becoming almost a whisper

" **Well as I said those characters don't give much about you or Roxas"** Inter again said ,and holding the place where a chin should be added **"Come to think of it that Diz guy seem to have some bone against Nobodies in general..."**

" _Wait what was that a Dusk"_ suddenly Xion exclaimed, watching the scene where Dusk stole Pence's camera

" **Dusk, what's that?"** Inter asked

" _They are lesser Nobodies, Organization used them as servants"_ Xion explained, her voice now was filled with fear.

" **Ha-ha which means their plan already busted! So much for keeping the Organization in the dark!"** Inter couldn't keep a laugh

" _Inter that serious, if they catch Roxas…."_ Xion said in terror

" **Then everything you done for him would go to waste"** Inter nodded and added with a much lively voice **"But you know there is a bright moment…"**

" _And that's?"_ Xion turned to Inter, the look on her face became less grim

" **His capturers also against this, so they will protect Roxas, at least until they still need him… And that's in its turn might be useful…"** Inter's voice became more excited and he cracked his fingers, which also were gray and a bit transparent **"If they fight against each other; that will give us more chances when time to act will come. "**

" _But what do you plan to do?"_ Xion's voice became livelier as well and … held some kind of hope?

" **Well I don't know yet, but if anything comes up you can count on me, I took a liking in your side after all…"** Xion could bet she saw a sign of smile in gray part where a face should be.

" _Thanks, Inter"_ Xion's voice held a huge feeling of relief and gratitude.

" **Should i have really said it I wonder? I still don't know what I am supposed to do here either, besides …**

" _ **Everyone you ever tried to protect HEH, no as much as HELP from you was enough for ending up dying a horrible death"**_

… **That's right everyone I ever tried to help ended up… Bad. But she seem already dead along with me so maybe it will work out this time, well at least I hope so."** Inter though

The projector showed Inter and Xion Roxas fight against Dusk.

" _Oh no Roxas!"_ Xion exclaimed

" **Don't worry he shouldn't have troubles"** Inter said with confidence **"he is a skillful fighter after all, he shouldn't... Have troubles".** Inter looked how that Dusk send Roxas flying, almost hitting a tree **"Wow looks like he forgot how to fight too…"**

" _That's not all"_ Xion pointed out a moment where the bat slightly grazed the Dusk without any reaction from the former _"look, the bat doesn't seem to do anything to that Dusk."_

" **Oh well i didn't noticed that"** Inter admitted and held his chin **"by the way that Dusk appeared to be stronger than your average Heartless, don't you think so?"**

Roxas got behind the Dusk and when he hit it; he flew right throw it without doing anything, rolling to the ground almost crashing into a huge stone.

" _If only Roxas got his keyblade! He would finish it in a snap." Xion said in desperation, holding her hands in a praying manner._

And that was the moment the keyblade appeared in Roxas hand.

" **Nice call Xion while you at it maybe you bail us out of here?"** inter tried to joke

" _But that's not me! I didn't do anything!"_ Xion said with astonished voice and turned to Inter

Roxas fell down to his knee and the monitor suddenly stopped working, becoming a white surge again.

" _Whats happening?" Xion asked_

The platform started to quake, the white surge became disrupted.

" **Another round of fun what else can this be?"** Inter responded with irritation.

The quaking gradually became stronger, until…

* * *

 **Roxas dream**

The dream world was calm and peaceful. The waves continued to run on the shore, although without making any sound. The sun continued to shine brightly, but the heat wasn't as strong as it supposed to. The wind felt real, but it didn't carry any salt taste, as the actual breeze would.

Roxas and Sora continued their talking, as it went on both became more familiar with each other.

" _What jerks, that Seifer and his gang! You should teach them all a lesson!"_ Sora said with anger in voice and clenched his fist

" **You don't get it, those guys are local bullies, and most time I and Hayner trying to kick their asses, we got ours handed to us instead!"** also agitated Roxas explained while shoving his hand into hair

" _But hey you said you kicked his butt today, that Seifers"_ Sora continued with a voice now a bit less irritated and more considering.

" **I did, but… Heh I got him by surprise, he won't fall for it a second time and will try to get me back for today."** Roxas replayed with a sad smirk and stopped messing with his hairs, looking directly into others eyes

" _Hey man, get some confidence in yourself!"_ Sora slightly bumped Roxas shoulder and continued with cheerful tone _"You will beat him as many times as he come at you, and if you not sure in your strength I can coach you!"_

" **You what!?"** Roxas eyes became wide.

" _I fought with all my friends back on the Islands, so I can teach you a thing or two."_ Sora showed his trademark grin and thumbed up

" **Nah I will pass, had enough fighting for today…"** Roxas responded with a little laugh, and return the friendly bump to Sora.

" _Oh yes you told me something about fighting a ghost, are you sure you didn't make this up?"_ Sora said with a doubt and raised an eyebrow

" **Told you it's hard to believe"** Roxas replayed with a sigh and continued hanging his head and looking to the ground **"actually if anyone said I would do this, I'd call them crazy"**

" _So how it looked like? "_ Sora asked and lowered his head to face Roxas _"That ghost"_

" **Well how a ghost usually looks like? White, creepy, doing weird movements."** Roxas lifted his head, his lips twisted in grimace. **"What I didn't know though, that it kicks like hell."** finished Roxas rubbing his side.

" _It does? What kind of ghost kicks?"_ Sora again said with a doubt and placed his hands under his head

" **Did you meet one yourself to compare?"** a bit irritated Roxas replayed

" _No ... what I trying to say maybe it was something different"_ Sora said with pensive tone and continued _"anyway was that kick strong?"_

" **It sure was, it sended me flying"** Roxas admitted with a sigh.

" _So what you just let that ghost or whatever that was kick you around the forest?"_ Sora asked with mix of consideration and irritation in the voice and turned his head to other side.

" **No I had a struggle bat with me, but it didn't seem to do anything to it"** Roxas explained with a calm voice and added **"I figured that out, when I sneaked behind it and hit it with everything I got!"**

" _Wait how you even got there in the first place, I though it totally owned you."_ Sora frowned and rubbed his head, looking to Roxas with asking look.

" **Heh I got a trick or two up my slave"** Roxas replied with a complacent smirk

" _Oh than you totally should show it to me!"_ Sora's emotion quickly changed. Now he again become excited

" **What do you need it for?"** Roxas asked with suspicion

" _Well I want to beat Riku"Sora explained and added with happy voice "And he also uses big kicks, so I figured it might come in handy…"_ Sora's voice again become sad _"…when I find him"_

 **"Hey cheer up man, you will find him and get out of here."** Roxas said with cheerful tone and placed his hand on Sora's shoulder.

" _Thanks Roxas!"_ Sora sniffed and smiled _"Anyway what happened next, you got behind that thing and then…"_

" **And then I just flew through it like it was made of air"** Roxas said shrugging

" _Flew? Wow so that how you figured it was a ghost, how you even got out of that mess?"_ Sora asked with surprised voice

" **My bat turned into this huge key. Now that thing worked just fine!"** Roxas replied with a grin

" _Heh a "Ghost-Busting" key"_ Sora noted and laughed

" **Haha right!"** Roxas agreed and laughed too

Both laughed for some time

" _Oh great so you beat it what's next?"_ Sora asked

" **Well after it disappeared, the ghost left Pence camera and photos behind, and I could say the word "photo" again"** Roxas continued

" _Good you got the camera back!"_ Sora exclaimed and continued " _Anyway what was the deal with that? I mean how come no one were able to say that word?"_

" **Ask something simpler"** Roxas replayed with a bit tired voice and added " **Compared to that ghost thing though it was just a small detail. The amount of strange stuff that happened to me lately is a bit too much."**

" _Yeah I figured that have been fun."_ Sora said with a grin

" **Fun?! Well it sure was, but I would rather have a bit more normal live!"** Roxas exclaimed a bit irritated

" _Ah come on! Anything is better than sitting in this place all alone! This place is like a prison, wish I could be on your place…"_ Sora also replayed with irritation

" **Can't help you there"** Roxas shrugged

" _Yes I know"_ Sora answered and continued with a sad smile _"I wanted to start an adventure with my friends Riku and Kairi, we built up a raft and planned to sail."_

" **And then your memory is blank I know."** Roxas said and nodded

" _You know? Ah yeah , right …"_ Sora also nodded and smiled

The world around them started to darken again...

" **Seems our time is up"** Roxas said, looking at the dream world, which now was quickly losing its colors and light, before long the darkness got between them and started to separate them along with the palm trunk

" _Roxas, thank you for, for everything!"_ Sora shouted hanging on his side of trunk

" **Sure Sora, I will do my best to help you with remembering! Until then take care!"** Roxas shouted in return

" _You too! "_ Sora managed to answer before fading into the darkness

The Destiny Islands faded into darkness completely…

* * *

 **Well there it is i used a new format here using bold and italic just for talking, leaving the actions without change should i keep doing this? It's a bit hard though... and btw Live started to take it's toll, so expect next update within 3 weeks(at best),I will make sure it worth you wait!  
**

 **Next chapter Day Second, Second Voice In The Head**


	5. Day Second, Second Voice In The Head

**Author notes**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and its characters; it's all a property of their rightful owners**

 **This picture belongs to FeraNelia, Square Enix and Warlt Disney**

 **hm well i am sorry for the long wait... will try to be more motivated and punctual...**

* * *

Darkness that consumed Roxas slowly stated to clear up turning into a thick mist.

'' Where am I?'' Roxas though and noticed that the mist started to dissolve. ''is this another part of Sora's memories?'' Roxas though as he noticed that the thick dissolving mist turned into now familiar Destiny Island. First thing that caught his attention was the unfamiliar smell of the sea: fresh and slightly salty.

"So this is how it feels like to be near the sea? This dream is way more real than anything I got before!" Roxas though and then heard a conversation near him. Turning his head to the direction Roxas saw Sora, Kairi and Riku sitting together on the Papu Fruit tree.

"So Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked curiously.

"Could be" Riku answered, unlike the rest of his friends he was leaning to the trunk , rather than sitting on it. "We will never know by staying here" he crossed his hands together.

The trio went silent for a bit seemingly enjoying the sunset, Roxas followed their example. The sun was reflecting on the surface, coloring the sea in shiny gold. The faint sound of waves and seagulls calmed the mind and granted feeling of safety. Roxas had to admit that watching sunset from here was way better, than from Twilight Town clock tower.

"But how far a raft could take us?" Sora tilted his head to see Riku.

"Who knows?" Riku shrugged "If we have to, we will think of something else."

"So suppose you get to the other world…" Kairi finally joined the dialog and added with a giggle "What will you do there?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it yet." Slightly confused Riku admitted. "It's just…" Riku paused selecting the right words "…I have always wondered why we are here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?"

Sora yawned; smiling Kairi slightly elbowed him in the side, watching this Roxas couldn't hold a smirk.

Pretending that he didn't notice Riku continued to look to the sea" And suppose there are other worlds, then ours is just a little piece of something much greater… So we just as easily could end up somewhere else, Right?" Riku finally turned to his friends.

Sora rubbed his side, while Kairi was smiling.

"I don't know" slightly growling Sora answered.

"Exactly!" Also smiling Riku again turned to the sea "that's why we need to go out there and find out!"

The world around Roxas again quickly faded into white haze, disappearing Roxas could hear "Just sitting here won't change a thing so let's go"

Roxas again found himself into the white mist. Without any warning the mist revealed another scene…

It was the same place near Papou tree, but this time it was a dark stormy night. Roxas felt that there was something off about this darkness; it seemed somehow unnatural, giving him the creeps, or maybe it was a cold wind that gave them to him?

Roxas heard someone running and turned, it was Sora.

Sora was running on the wooden bridge, leaving some strange dark creatures behind. They gathered near the bridge, not following farther.

Sora reached Riku, who was standing there alone, looking at sea.

"Where is Kairi? I thought She was with you!" Sora shouted and panted, trying to catch his breath.

"The door has opened" Riku responded with calm voice, somehow that voice made Roxas shiver.

"What?" still catching his breath Sora growled.

"the Door has opened, Sora!" Riku repeated and turned to face him.

Riku voice became excited, with a happy green on his face, he continued "Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about? We have got ot find Kairi!" Sora replayed with anger and frustration

"Kairi is coming with us!" Riku said with confidence enough to stun Sora.

Looking at the sky Riku went on with his plan" Once we step through, we might not be able to come back, we may never see our parents again…". Riku went on without a trace of regret "But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us!".

Roxas shivered at Riku's face expression, which became that of a maniac.

"I am not afraid of the darkness!" Riku exclaimed with excitement.

Riku looked back at Sora and smiling give him a hand.

"Riku…" Sora whispered with fear in voice.

Darkness started to engulf Riku from below, Sora rushed to help him…

White haze rushed from all sides and, before Roxas could react went back changing dream to another scene.

It was in the island cave.

Kairi stood in front of the door.

"Kairi!" Sora called from behind.

Kairi turned and then the door suddenly opened, rush of hurricane wind blew her right in Soras direction. Soras tried to catch her with his arms and when they made a contact, Kairi just disappeared. The wind then dragged Sora along.

White haze rushed again, this time it was so fast, that resembled a flash.

Sora was lying on the Island, or better to say what left of it, in front of him stood huge dark creature with big Heart-shaped hole in the chest. The dark hurricane sucked everything from the island, leaving just bared sand behind. Sky was covered in darkness. Above island there was some kind of black sphere, it was connected to the hurricane. Sora got up; with a bright flash a huge key appeared in his hand. With a shoot Sora rushed to the Black monster.

Another flash, and then again, and again: The scenes rushed in front of Roxas. All of them were scene of fights with black creatures: They jumped, crawled, tried to grab Sora, just to get banged by his weapon all of this happened in a strange town.

Suddenly the kaleidoscope of scenes stopped and Roxas were able to check his surroundings. The town really resembled Twilight Town, but the buildings were much older.

"They will come at you out of nowhere" unfamiliar voice said from behind

"Who are you?" Roxas recognized Soras voice, it was quite hostile

After turning, Roxas saw who Sora was talking to. It was a young man in twenties brown haired, wearing some casual clothes and… welding a huge sword on his shoulder

"And the will keep coming at you" Young man continued walking closer to Sora.

Sora moved back reading his weapon, stranger stopped and pointed at the strange key.

"As long as you continue to wield the Keyblade."

Sora lifted his "Keyblade?" to take a closer look at it.

"But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" Stranger asked himself, rubbing his forehead with annoyance.

Sora looked back at the man and asked with frustration" Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nevermind" stranger answered and said coming closer" Now let's see the Keyblade"

"What?!" Sora asked even more frustrated and got into his stance "there is no way you are getting this!"

"Alright" stranger smirked and got into a stance "Then have it your way."

Haze rushed in, Roxas got used to it by now, waiting for new scenes to appear. But they didn't come.

With a shoot Roxas jumped up from his bed. The dream, the nightmare was over.

Suddenly Roxas noticed a weak whisper coming from inside of his head.

"Mother, Kairi, Riku, Islands what happened to you…" this sorrowful voice could only belong to one person…

"Sora!?"

* * *

Manor Basement.

"Namine! What is the meaning of this?" raged Diz "What do you mean by some memories went missing? Do you know how much troubles it cost us just to capture Roxas?"

"Yes I know that, but…" Namine replayed looking at the floor.

"No buts! Do you realize that you risk ruining everything we did so far?" Diz was moving back and forth in the dark room near the computer.

"Diz… " third voice joined the conversation "please calm down and let Namine explain everything…"

"How can I calm down?" Diz grumbled "It took me more than a decade to set everything up and now all that work at risk, and note not the first time, just by small amount of missing memories". Diz stopped cursing around the room and turned to face the hooded man "Honestly I don't understand how you can stay calm, your friends awakening is at stake here too".

"I just want to fix the problem as fast as possible" cloaked man answered and turned to Namine "and for that we need to hear how to deal with it from a specialist first"

"Yes I got to admit you are really don't lost a sight of your goal" Diz sat on the chair and said "Please forgive my outburst. Well then, tell us Namine what exactly is the problem this time, and more importantly the fastest way to deal with it!"

"First I want to ask Riku…" Namine begun, but got interrupted

"Don't call me by this name, I don't deserve it anymore" Riku said with calm and low voice

"Then how we should call you oh mighty cloaked stranger" Diz asked with a bit of mockery in the voice

"Ansem" Riku simply replayed

"Ha-ha, it's an honor Ansem" Diz replayed with a laugh "but I interrupted you, please continue Namine…"

"Wasn't there anything strange during your fight with Roxas, something that didn't seem right?"

After a brief pause Ansem replayed with a bit of doubt in a voice "Yes I guess, after I knock that bastard down a bright flash of light came from his body, honestly I though he got me that time, but gladly he was still unconscious."

"You really hate him, don't you Ri… Ansem?" Namine asked with a sad voice.

"I have a good reason to and more than one" Ansem replayed with frustration.

"Anyway let's get on with this, Namine?" Diz reminded.

"I see so that flash of light was where someone interfered; to say anything more clearly I had to look at Roxas myself"

"Then what are we waiting for? Diz…" Ansem said, turning to the bandaged man.

"Sure thing, just remember Namine we are short on time, so you better to make it as quick as possible" Diz replayed turning to his numerous keyboards and starting to write down commands.

"Yes I know I made a promise after all…" Namine replayed and went back to the white room.

* * *

Roxas room

Roxas was lying on his bed and "talked" or rather "though" to Sora.

 **So… Do you have any idea how you ended up in my head?**

 _Really I don't know, I had a dream one that contained my memories and then I ended up hmmm… in your head._

 **That doesn't really make a lot of sense, but I start to get used to it by now… Anyway I glad you got to the outside world at least this way, though having another voice in the head isn't exactly normal.**

 _Sorry to cause you troubles you really did so much to help me I am in huge debt to you Roxas._

 **Nah, don't mention it, besides it's not about you alone anymore, but me as well.**

 _Wait what do you… The Keyblade?_

 **Exactly! This damn thing caused you a lot of troubles and seems want to do the same thing to me.**

 _Well maybe, but it appeared AFTER the troubles started so maybe it will help to solve them instead._

 **Remember what that guy with huge sword said? That they will come at you as long as you wield it.**

 _Do you mean Leon? Yes he did, but…_

 **Wait a sec how you know his name I didn't dream about it!**

 _But I remember his name, and by the way he wielded a "gunsword" not your regular sword._

 **Wait, wait, wait...what is the last thing you remember?**

 _I woke up in some house where Leon and Yuffie explained the situation to me about Keyblade and Heartless._

 **I didn't get to that at all last thing I remember was your fight with, how you said? Lion guy.**

 _Its Leon… well you see, he is a bit cautious about his name and weapon so…_

 **You mean he bugged you so much that you got a habit to correct his name, wow that guy got to be more annoying than Hayner!**

 _Eeem I didn't said that, but yeah I guess…_

 **Anyway, I really don't want to see those black creatures invading my Twilight Town, and I am willing to do anything to stop that from happening, can you help me with it Sora?**

 _Sure, Ehem but how?_

 **Well you suggested it before right?**

 _What?_

 **Well since you fought all those black creatures**

 _Heartless_

 **Oh so that how you they called? Anyway can you help me to get stronger? I feel I am not in the best shape right now and if anything like that invasion happened here in Twilight Town …**

 _Ha-ha sure things I will help just don't complain latter!_

 **Ha-ha thanks Sora!**

 _No Roxas I should be thankful to you, that the least I can do to repay my debt to you._

 **Well anyway I should be going to my friends right now I will try to make this day fun enough for both of us!**

 _Thanks Roxas!_

 **Well anyway I should be going to my friends right now I will try to make this day fun enough for the two of us!**

 _Thanks Roxas!_

Roxas put on his clothes and went out.

The sun shined brightly, lighting up the streets of Twilight Town.

 _So this is where you live, right Roxas?_

 **Yeah, right. So Sora seems you can see the world though my eyes?**

 _See and hear, well I guess everything you feel._

 **Alright then if this is how it is, let me know if you want me to do something.**

 _Thanks, Roxas._

 **Hey Sora you don't need to thank me so often we are friends, right? And friends supposed to do something like this for each other… So don't sweat the small stuff**

 _He-he , alright_

Roxas noticed a stick and held it up.

" **Keyblade, keyblade what exactly this thing is anyway?"** Roxas though as he did a few swings with it

 _What are you doing?_

 **Huh I though you could hear my thoughts**

 _Well seems only those which directed on me_

 **I was thinking about this keyblade, what exactly is that thing? Do you have any ideas Sora?**

 _I wish I would Roxas, but apart from a huge key and a weapon nothing really comes in mind._

" **A weapon hm?"** Roxas though and threw the stick away.

The stick should have hit the wall, making a decent sound, but there was another sound, soft and muffed

The stick hit a tall figure in black coat.

" **Aww sorry about that "** Roxas muttered.

The figure didn't say anything, just threw a glance from under the hood and walked away.

 _Fhew, somehow that person gave me the shivers_

 **Well he does look strange, who would wear a hot coat in summer?**

 _Yeah that too, maybe he isn't from around here?_

 **Defiantly.**

Roxas stand there for a few seconds looking on the stranger and then went to the Secret Place to meet with his friends.

* * *

It was really hard to wear this coat at summer, but Ansem was used for it by now, after all he wore it for more than a year

"Namine everything is set, you can go and check him." Ansem said looking into the fake sky

"How is he did you notice anything strange?" a response came

"Nothing unusual he is arrogant as ever, throwing things on people" chuckling he replayed

"…Ansem that not what I meant…" Namine's voice became a bit annoyed

I couldn't feel anything unusual

Alright I will examine him myself, once I prepare

I am counting on you Namine

Thanks Ri…Ansem, I will do my best!

* * *

Hayner Pence and Ollete were sitting on their usual places, eating their favorite sea salt ice cream, by the look of it, they just started.

Hayner gave Roxas his share.

" **Thanks"** Roxas said a and took it

"Do you guys think we will always be together like this?" suddenly Pence asked

"I sure hope so" Ollete replayed, taking a bit in her ice cream.

Roxas sat on his seat.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Hayner asked with annoyance in the voice

"Oh well you know… Just thinking out loud" Pence replayed

"Well you know I doubt we can be together forever" Hayner's voice became thoughtful "But isn't that what growing up is all about?". Hayner continued with more confident voice "What's important isn't how often we see each other , but how often we think about each other, Right?"

" _How can he say this?"_ Roxas suddenly heard Sora on the edge of his mind

" **Sora… Hayner has nothing to do with your friends; in fact he meant something else" Roxas tried to calm the other down**

" _Yeah I know, but still it's really frustrating to hear it right now"_ Sora responded with anger

 **Well I told you that that guy can be really annoying sometimes**

 _Heh I see now what you mean by that_

"Man, today's is turning to be a drag…" interrupted by Sora, Roxas heard Hayner complaining

"Maybe it because of yesterday memory thief" Pence suggested.

"Nuh… You know what it is?" asked Hayner

Ollete and Pence exchanged glances and shrugged.

"We don't want the summer vacation to be over. That's all!" Hayner finished his though with smile.

"So how about this?" Hayner asked and jumped out of his place and standing up finished "We all go to the beach!

Roxas heard a chuckle in his head _"Maybe his ideas aren't always bad after all"_

" **Agree"** Roxas replayed

"And why do we go to the beach?" Hayner continued his though, walking around the place.

Everyone followed him with eyes.

"Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation!" Hayner stopped and glanced to his friends.

" _Not once? Really?"_ Sora asked in disbelieve

" **Well you can say I did, thanks to you, but yeah you got to use train to get there and besides…"** Roxas replayed

"Blue seas, blue skies…" Hayner swung his hands around for better expression.

" **It isn't free"** Roxas finished his though to Sora

"Let's just get on the train and go!" Hayner turned to his friends, which also jumped from their seats"So what do you think? No? Aw c'mon!"

" **Maybe you forgot, but we are broke"** Roxas reminded

"Maybe you forgot but I am smart" Hayner replayed with a green and run out to the street, followed by Pence and Ollete.

" **Geez here he goes again!"** Roxas complained to Sora mentally

" _Ha-ha he sure does, do you have any idea what he is up to?"_ Sora replayed

" **We will find out soon enough, anyway what do you think about my friends Sora?" Roxas asked with a bit of curiosity**

" _Well they are nice, I sure I could befriend them "_ Sora replayed with a bright voice

" **You didn't seem to like Hayner at first, but now it seem to change, I glad"** Roxas noted

" _Yeah he looks like a nice and funny guy"_ Sora replayed

" **Well he is a lot like you actually, Sora" chuckling Roxas though**

"Woah, you wrong we are nothing alike… well maybe for a bit" Sora admitted

 **He-he**

" _Hey you also remind me of Riku always overserious!"_ Sora tried to get the other back

" **Well maybe, but from what I saw I not even half as serious as him"** Roxas replayed

Pence voice called "Hurry up Roxas! We meet at Market Street"

" **Coming!"** Roxas replayed and also went out.

Roxas as on Back Alley, his friends seemed to go ahead already.

" _So are you coming with them?"_ Sora asked

" **Yeah I do, but I need to prepare a few things before then."** Roxas though while grabbing a bag

 _Like what?_

" **Well…"** Roxas took a struggle but into the bag **"This and…"**

Roxas looked at his skateboard and though with a smile **"And this"**

" _What is that thing?"_ Sora was curious

" **Oh I will show you, believe me you will like it!"** Roxas replayed with a green

Roxas ride to the Market Street jumping through the ladder with his skate.

" **So how was it Sora?"** Roxas though to the other

" _This this is…"_ Sora couldn't find words to describe his feelings

" **Speechless, huh?"** Roxas though with a green

" _That is so damn cool, amazing, you are great, Roxas please teach me to skate like you did, wait until I show that to Riku!"_ Sora's thoughts flooded Roxas

" **Hey, hey Sora hold your horses it's not that easy to learn how to do this, and you have to practice it for a long time "** Roxas tried to stop the other from becoming even more agitated

"For how much?" Sora asked

" **Well more than a year, it depends on you really" Roxas** mentally shrugged

"Ah that sucks…" Sora said with clear disappointment

" **He-he someone being lazy again"** chuckling Roxas teased the other

" _No I am not; I will learn all this in a few days"_ Sudenly Sora replayed with confidence

" **You, What?!"** Now it was Roxas turn to be surprised

" _You will help me, and I will help you with the Keyblade, right?"_ Sora asked

" **Really Sora, sometimes you can stun much harder than Hayner, alright let's give it a shoot"** Roxas replayed after a pause

 _He-He, right!_

The Market Street was lively even in the morning. Customers gathered around the shops checking the goods, small group of children were playing here and there. Old tram followed its course making some noise. With the upcoming Struggle tournament people became more excited than usual.

"Hey Roxas" Hayner voice called

Roxas noticed his there friend standing near a Struggle poster and joined them

"Just two days to go" Hayner said with excitement "You and I have to get to the finals!"

" _What is he talking about? Struggle is this some kind of tournament?"_ Sora asked

" **It is. Ah how can I expla…"** Roxas started

Hayner's hand placed on his shoulder interrupted his though

"That way no matter who wins the four of us will split the prize" Hayner continued

" _Hey that sounds like fun! You should join!"_ Sora suggested

" **I am planning to…"** Roxas replayed to Sora

"Okay you are on!" Roxas replayed to Hayner

"You two are gonna win" Pence supported them

"Go get them" Ollete cheered them on

" _Wait a sec what exactly this struggle thing is?"_ suddenly Sora asked

" **It's a fighting"** Roxas replayed

" _Great! Now you got even more reason to get into good form before it, you don't want to disappoint them now do you? "_ Sora said with excitement

" **I guess, though I not really like fighting"** Roxas admitted " **it will be a good training, if well you know…."**

" _Sure thing, don't worry Roxas I will help you!"_ Sora reassured

" **how can I worry if you keep cheering me up like this?"** Roxas replayed with a chuckle

"Earth to Roxas" Hayner waved his hand before his face "Are you with us?"

" **Ah what? Ah yes!"** surprised Roxas jumped

"Roxas is rather thoughtful today isn't he?" Ollete noted

"Thoughtful that's about Hayner, Roxas just spacing out" Pence looked on Hayner with a smirk

"Hey look who is talking!" Hayner replayed with annoyance and leaned on Roxas shoulder "Hey come on Roxas you just though about winning strategy for Struggle right?"

" **Ah yes , sure I did"** Roxas replayed backing off a bit

"It settled then" Hayner friendly bumped Roxas shoulder and said " but that will be in 2 days, so first let's get on with our beach trip!"

All of sudden the world froze. Hayner Pence and Ollete stopped in the middle of their movements, all sounds died out… all lively Market Steer froze in one moment.

Roxas heard light steps from behind.

They gave him the chills.

 _Roxas!_

Roxas quickly turned around, in the same time grabbing his but from the bag.

In front of him was a blond girl in a white dress.

"Hello, Roxas" She said with a smile don't paying attention to the but

" **Ehem, hello can you please tell me what's going on"** a bit confused Roxas asked .

"Don't worry Roxas you will found out soon enough" she replayed with a smile and added with a sad voice "I am sorry Roxas…"

" **What fo…Aaaghhh!"** Roxas started and then a terrible headache stunned him , he got on his knee

" _Aaaarggh_ _!_ _"_ Roxas could hear Sora's voice of pain added to his own.

Roxas looked up to the strange girl and suddenly she was surrounded in bright light and from that light…Countless white chains appeared. Those chains quickly fly in all directions covering the sky in white thick haze.

That image disappeared as quickly as it appeared, the harsh pain also disappeared as it never was in the first place. The girl was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Roxas, quite spacing out already!" Hayner's voice sounded annoyed

The world around Roxas became alive again

" **Hey guys didn't you noticed anything strange?"** Roxas turned to his friends

"Like what?" Hayner asked

" **Emm never mind"** Roxas replayed

" _Looks like they didn't noticed a thing"_ Roxas heard Sora's though

" **Did you see it? "** Roxas asked Sora

 _Yes I did, everything stopped for a moment a strange girl showed up and then something hit you in the head._

 **And chains how about chains?**

 _What chains? There weren't any chains._

 **So you didn't saw them…**

 _I guess I didn't…_

"So Roxas you need to get… hey did you hear anything I said?" Hayner became frustrated.

" **No, sorry…"** Roxas replayed

"Hey man, pull yourself together, at this rate we will never get on the train in time!" Hayner crossed his arms in frustration

" **Ah sorry guys, I guess it's a bit hot today"** Roxas said

"Hey Roxas you didn't get a heatstroke, do you?" Ollete asked

"Ah come on Hayner, Ollete; Roxas was thinking about Struggle" Pence said with a smirk

"Geez, alright one more time… Roxas do me a favor listen to what I have to say" Hayner sighed

" **Yes sure I am all ears."** Roxas prepared to listen.

* * *

Manor Basement.

"So how it went, did you find the cause of memory loss, Namine?" Diz asked

"Yes, I did…"

"And… " Ansem asked

"Its Xion"

* * *

 **Next chapter "Oblivion"**


End file.
